War inside my head
by Aliyela
Summary: War inside my head... Ou quand Carson Beckett doute de ses sentiments pour le Dr. Rodney McKay. Suite de l'épisode Duo 204. Fanfic slash
1. Un commencement

**Rating:** 18/ M / NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM.

**Notes de moi:** je me suis inspirée de l'épisode « Duet », mais sans en respecter tous les détails. Cette fanfic contient des scènes imagées décrivant une relation entre deux hommes qui peut choquer certaines personnes.  
Mon but n'était pas de faire une simple histoire de sexe, mais d'imaginer comment une relation entre deux hommes qui s'aimeraient pourrait évoluer. Si vous avez des critiques ou des suggestions pour améliorer cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Attention ! 1er chapitre LEMON

* * *

« Note du 15/ 11 »  
« ... La forme de possession physique dont était victime le docteur McKay semble être finie. Le docteur est physiquement en bonne santé et ne semble souffrir d'aucun traumatisme quelconque. J'ignore les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, mais les faits sont là: le comportement du docteur McKay était anormal, puis s'est amélioré soudainement. Ceci dit, il serait étonnant qu'il accepte de nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé, vu les conséquences imprévues et troublantes de cette possession pour lui-même et pour les autres... » 

Carson s'arrêta et regarda le curseur noir clignoter sur l'écran de son ordinateur de travail. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien mettre après ça ? Toutes ses constatations médicales, il les avait déjà reporté. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il écrivait encore ?  
Peut-être pour exorciser un souvenir. Le souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait embrassé. Oui, c'était ça. Parce que ça le rongeait intérieurement, ce sentiment qui s'était emparé de son esprit. Alors écrire lui révélerait peut-être que ce n'était rien, un moment d'égarement, l'erreur d'une âme en perdition.  
Il savait que Rodney ne lui dirait rien. Primo ce n'était pas son genre de parler d'une histoire aussi troublante. Secundo, son individualisme devait en avoir pris un sacré coup, lui qui était habitué à tout contrôler. Pourtant il aurait aimé savoir; savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti, comment il l'avait vécu, cette perte de contrôle de son être. Avait-ce été un combat ou une connivence ? Avait-il lutté ou s'étaient-ils accordés ? Et, bon sang, qui l'avait embrassé ?!

Il soupira, le visage dans les mains, cherchant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Le froissement des draps d'un des lits le sortit de ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. Mais non. C'était juste Rodney qui s'était retourné dans son sommeil. Il observa son ami un instant, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, indécis. Qu'allait-il faire ?  
Soudain, profitant de l'arrivée d'un des infirmiers, Beckett boucla son dossier, éteignit l'écran et, ôtant sa blouse, il partit prendre l'air.

o0o0o0o0o0o

L'air du large le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il sortit. Pour parvenir à être seul, même dans cette immense cité, il fallait maintenant s'éloigner des tours, s'éloigner du centre. Alors Beckett s'était trouvé un passage qui donnait sur l'extérieur, à l'extrémité de la ville, au niveau de la mer.  
Assis à la pointe ouest, Carson pouvait parfois sentir l'écume des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les parois de métal, tomber sur sa peau. Les mains croisées, il observait l'horizon, tranquille. Il pensait à l'Écosse. L'Écosse ! Maintenant qu'il était à l'autre bout de l'univers, ces hautes terres perdues, les ''Highlands'' comme on les appelaient, lui manquaient. Et avec, le vent froid des hauteurs, les nuages noirs de l'hiver, la plénitude des Lochs. Là-bas il était chez lui ! Ici il était perdu.  
« Ah vous voilà Carson ! La voix le fit se retourner.  
- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ? Demanda-t-il au major Sheppard.  
- Je vous ai appelé dans les coursives, mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu. J'ai mis du temps à trouver la bonne sortie, mais finalement.  
Le médecin devait le regarder d'une manière étrange, car John haussa un sourcil en demandant:  
- Quoi ? Je vous cherchais juste pour vous donner une leçon de vol.  
- Qu'est... ? Oh non ! Pas encore.  
- Merci bien.  
- Ce n'est pas contre vous colonel, mais je déteste ces engins-là. Les sensations fortes c'est pas pour moi.  
- Fallait pas venir ici alors.  
Beckett faillit répliquer « Je sais », mais il se contint.  
- Allez venez. Ça vous changera les idées.  
- Il y a mieux comme argument.  
- Bah à voir votre tête, vous en avez plutôt besoin. »  
Renonçant à pouvoir échapper à cette obligation, Carson se leva en jetant un regard de regret à la tranquillité de la mer. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il était assis à bord d'un des vaisseaux, dans le hangar de la cité.  
« Vous n'ouvrez pas le sas supérieur ?  
- Pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un petit tour dans l'espace.  
- Vous ne comptez quand même pas me faire traverser la porte avec cet engin ?  
- Eh si !  
- Je ne l'ai jamais fait !  
- Il y a un début à tout ! Descendez doucement. Voilà !  
Ils étaient face au vortex bleuté.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Donnez une légère accélération. Légère j'ai dit !  
- Désolé... »  
Mais sa réponse se perdit dans le sifflement de la traversée.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Beckett eut le souffle coupé en découvrant l'immensité sidéral qui s'étendait tout autour de lui. Émerveillé par le spectacle, il en oublia les commandes du Jumper, et l'appareil fit une brusque embardée.  
« Carson !  
Le médecin rattrapa les commandes.  
- Désolé !  
- Essayez de vous maintenir en ligne droite.  
Il s'appliqua, mais ne put empêcher son regard de vagabonder. - C'est vraiment magnifique, murmura-t-il. Que faisons-nous là ?  
- J'ai une visite à rendre, à une amie. »  
Beckett regarda le colonel sans comprendre. Celui-ci lui fit signe de descendre vers la planète qui se trouvait à leur gauche. Ils posèrent l'appareil dans une zone déboisée, déserte. John sortit le premier. Carson le suivit, ébloui par le soleil. Il demanda:  
« Le Dr Weir sait que nous sommes là ?  
- Bien sûr ! Sinon comment aurais-je eu le droit d'ouvrir le vortex ?  
- Logique. »  
Il observa l'environnement. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait quasiment jamais quitté la base d'Atlantis. Tout en suivant Sheppard, il détailla la végétation luxuriante, le ciel légèrement violet, les ruines apparaissantes.  
John pénétra dans ces ruines sans aucune hésitation. Il savait manifestement où aller. Au bout de quelques minutes à marcher dans un dédale de pierres et de verdure, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une jeune femme que Carson reconnut.  
C'était Chaya, une Ancienne. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu protéger le peuple de cette planète des Wraiths, ses condisciples l'avaient condamnée à rester ici-bas éternellement pour veiller sur eux, et uniquement sur eux. La pauvre se trouvait bloquée à jamais ici, forcée de contempler les événements sans jamais pouvoir intervenir.  
John détailla sa silhouette avec nostalgie. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cette beauté se révèle être une Ancienne ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit condamnée à rester sur cette planète ? Elle qui l'avait tant séduit!  
« Bonjour John. Docteur.  
Beckett répondit à son salut, toujours étonné. Sheppard comprit et lui expliqua:  
- Je rends régulièrement visite à Chaya. Vu que je n'ai pas encore été foudroyé sur place, j'en conclus qu'ils voient ça d'un bon œil, là-haut. »  
Carson sourit et se détendit. Sans un bruit, il flâna dans les ruines tandis que John et la jeune femme discutaient pendant un bon moment. Il finit par s'asseoir près d'une fontaine, et ferma les yeux en écoutant le bruit de l'eau. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il apprécia le calme infini des lieux. « Que faites-vous ? Vous ne vous joignez pas à nous ?  
Beckett sursauta et rouvrit les yeux. L'Ancienne marchait vers lui. Il se redressa et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
- Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. Vous étiez en grande discussion. Et puis cet endroit me plaît.  
La jeune femme contempla les ruines. Elle vint s'asseoir près du médecin, un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
- Il est magnifique c'est vrai. Paisible et isolé. Mais la solitude est parfois pesante.  
Ils se turent tous deux. Chaya observait en silence le visage soucieux de Carson.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, docteur Beckett ?  
- Quoi ? Heu, non rien.  
Comme elle regardait d'un air dubitatif, il sourit.  
- J'ai juste... Je pensais.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !  
- Votre esprit est si encombré. Pourquoi tant de soucis ?  
- Ce n'est jamais facile de s'apercevoir qu'il y a des failles dans une vie, de se rendre compte qu'on ne se connaît pas.  
- Parfois l'évidence est sous notre nez, fit-elle en souriant. Mais l'on ne sait pas l'accepter. Et puis, se poser des question est le propre des hommes sages. C'est ainsi que l'on s'élève.  
- Peu m'importe ce genre d'élévation. C'est égoïste, mais tout ce qui nous importe dans cette vie c'est d'être.  
Il s'arrêta, craignant d'en avoir trop dit.  
- Heureux ? En général, vous les humains l'êtes lorsque vous aimez.  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Mais comment peut-on l'être en n'ayant que des doutes ? Des doutes si puissants qu'ils vont à l'encontre de la normale ?  
- Les doutes peuvent se transformer en certitudes. Le plus dur est finalement de ne pas confondre amour et affection.  
Carson se rendait compte que la jeune femme savait pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler. Mais cela le soulageait. Jamais elle ne le jugerait pour ses pensées ou ses confidences. Son regard n'était ni apitoyé ni condamnatoire.  
- C'est une tâche impossible. Comment savoir ce qu'il y a dans son cœur et dans le mien ?  
- Les questions que vous voudriez lui poser, posez-les vous d'abord. Puis, en fonction de vos propres réponses, vous saurez quoi faire.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, pas même de ses propres actes ni de ses propres pensées. Qui a agit ? Lui ou cette âme qui le possédait ?  
Il se tut soudain en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais l'Ancienne ne semblait pas choquée. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce qui pourrait choquer un être âgé de plusieurs milliers d'années ?  
- Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse répondre à votre question.  
- Lui demander en face ? Je n'en aurai jamais le courage. Les sentiments humains sont complexes. Il n'y a guère que dans les histoires que tout est simple.  
- Vous seul savez quelles émotions siègent dans votre coeur. Il ne tient qu'à vous de les dévoiler... ou pas. »  
Le regard de Carson s'éclaira. Elle venait de lui donner une clé.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Quelques jours plus tard, Beckett travaillait à l'infirmerie lorsque Zelenka, le scientifique Tchèque, arriva, poussant presque Rodney. Ce dernier avait les traits tirés.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Il se passe que le Dr. McKay s'est encore évanoui.  
- Vous ne pourriez pas définitivement employer un autre mot ? Ça fait vraiment fillette ! Répliqua ce dernier. Et puis je me suis relevé. C'était pas la peine de m'emmener ici.  
Carson secoua la tête avec désespoir.  
- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec l'hypoglycémie, Rodney. Vous travailliez sur quoi cette fois-ci ?  
- Le Dédale avait des problèmes de propulsion. Qui vouliez-vous qui s'en occupe ? Les Asgards ?  
- Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez, fit le médecin en remplissant une seringue, mais l'hypoglycémie peut être mortelle. - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Un petit cocktail d'énergie.  
- Je déteste les piqûres.  
- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant. Soit vous me donnez votre bras soit je demande au major Sheppard de venir m'aider, et c'est ailleurs que vous sentirez cette piqûre !  
Zelenka ne put étouffer un petit rire. McKay écarquilla les yeux.  
- Vous n'oseriez pas !  
- Vous voulez essayer ? Répondit-il, toujours armé de la seringue.  
- Je préfère ne pas voir ça ! Fit le Tchèque en sortant de la pièce, toujours pouffant.  
- C'est ça, moquez-vous ! D'accord, d'accord ! » Fit le scientifique en tendant son bras à Beckett.  
Après avoir injecté le produit, Carson remballa son matériel. Ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer:  
« Faites quand même attention, Rodney. Ça fait plusieurs fois que vous tombez dans les pommes depuis que nous sommes sur Atlantis.  
- D'habitude je pense à manger ! Protesta-t-il. Mais là j'étais trop occupé.  
- N'empêche que de tous les occupants de cette base, c'est vous qui êtes les plus souvent passé à l'infirmerie. Si vous cherchez à battre des records, c'est réussi.  
- La dernière fois c'était pas de ma faute. J'étais pris en otage par quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Oui, une autre âme dans votre propre corps. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que ce ne se soit pas mal terminé.  
- Dans un sens, oui.  
Le médecin se tut, respectant le silence de son ami. Mais bizarrement, ce fut Rodney qui continua.  
- C'était étrange comme sensation. Je savais qu'elle ne me voulait pas de mal. Je pouvais agir à travers elle comme elle pouvait agir à travers moi.  
Il eut un silence.  
- J'aurais peut-être dû en profiter davantage, conclut-il.  
- Vous n'avez pourtant rien fait de spécial lorsque vous étiez vous-même.  
- Si, deux ou trois petits trucs. Mais comme d'habitude lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de travail, j'ai encore fait les choses à moitié. »  
Comme s'il en avait trop dit, il descendit brusquement du lit et, après avoir salué Beckett, sortit de l'infirmerie.

o0o0o0o0o0o

La nuit était tombée. Assit à l'extrémité de la cité, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, Carson contemplait les deux lunes qui se levaient sur l'océan. Quoiqu'en réalité, son regard était perdu bien au-delà de ce paysage.  
Il n'y avait que dans les films que quelqu'un arrivait toujours au bon moment et trouvait les mots justes, ceux qui font accomplir des miracles. Mais dans la réalité, il en était tout autrement. Carson ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Il prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'étaient ses véritables désirs. Mais entre savoir où se trouvait son bonheur et pouvoir être heureux, il y avait un fossé que son esprit se refusait à franchir. Le terme de gouffre était peut-être même mieux adapté.  
Quelle certitude pouvait assurer que ce n'était pas une passade ? Pouvait-il aimer un homme sans aimer les hommes ? Qui plus est, son empathie naturelle avait une nette tendance à lui faire mélanger tous ses sentiments entre eux. Secouant la tête, Beckett reprit tout à zéro.  
De quoi était-il sûr ? Il était sûr que le baiser de Rodney l'avait troublé. L'aurait-il autant été si ç'avait été un autre ? Difficile à dire, mais il croyait que non.  
Il était sûr que ce n'était pas une histoire de sexe. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par un homme pour son physique. Par une femme non plus, d'ailleurs.  
Non, il fallait essayer ailleurs. Mais aucune pensée ne lui apportait de réponse satisfaisante. Il avait beau chercher.  
Dieu que c'était compliqué !

Les deux lunes étaient maintenant hautes dans le ciel et Carson n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer. Il laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide, à quelques mètres au-dessus de l'eau, et s'allongea pour admirer les étoiles de la galaxie Pégase.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit même pas les pas qui résonnaient sur la paroi métallique. Ce fut seulement lorsque quelqu'un se pencha au-dessus de lui qu'il sursauta.  
« On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?  
- Rodney ?  
- Je vous retourne la question. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ?  
- Kowashi a fait une fausse manipulation; le détecteur biométrique s'est chargé et a détecté une forme de vie juste au bord de la cité. On se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un s'était rendu là quand Sheppard nous a dit que vous y alliez souvent.  
Beckett se mit sur son séant, lui tournant le dos.  
- J'ai pas besoin de nounou.  
- D'accord, d'accord. Quelle humeur !  
Le médecin soupira.  
- Désolé.  
Il regarda le blouson posé à côté de lui, peu pressé de rentrer.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher ? Je risque de casser quelque chose ici ?  
- A priori non, mais allez savoir. Doué comme vous êtes.  
En entendant cette allusion à sa mésaventure avec le drone de combat des Anciens, Beckett fit la grimace.  
- Je vous avais dit de ne pas me mettre sur ce truc.  
- C'est assez sadique de ma part, mais je dois dire que j'adore voir votre tête quand vous approchez ce siège. On dirait que vous avez peur qu'il vous explose à la figure.  
- Un peu je dois dire.  
- Et vous croyez que je le laisserai exploser avec vous dessus ?  
Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Si c'est encore un truc pour que je vous dise que c'est vous le meilleur.  
- Non. C'est juste la vérité. »  
Il s'était accroupi à côté de lui. Beckett le regarda.  
Il pouvait. Là, maintenant, il pouvait lui demander pourquoi. Il pouvait le crier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? Était-ce bien lui qui l'avait fait ?  
Mais ses entrailles restaient nouées. Aucun son ne s'échapperait de ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond, Beckett avait peur de la réponse à sa question. Il avait peur parce qu'il savait qu'une réponse négative le briserait.  
Il sursauta à cette pensée.  
Il avait peur de la réponse de Rodney parce qu'il l'aimait.  
Carson baissa la tête et poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui simplifier la vie.  
McKay se méprit sur le pourquoi de cet abattement.  
« Ça ne va pas ?  
- Si si. Je pensais juste que.  
- Que quoi ?  
- Que la vie est bien compliqué.  
- A qui le dites-vous. Nous sommes perdus sur une cité inconnue, à des milliers d'années-lumière de notre galaxie, avec des Wraiths mangeurs d'hommes qui rêvent de faire de nous leur petit- déjeuner.  
Carson se rallongea, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.  
- Vous devriez vous détendre Rodney, sinon un jour vous nous ferez une attaque.  
McKay secoua la tête.  
- Facile à dire.  
Mais son ami n'écoutait plus. Il contemplait la nuit. Pris d'une crampe, le scientifique finit par s'asseoir lui aussi.  
- Je me demande si on pourrait voir notre galaxie d'ici, fit soudain Beckett.  
- Avec le bon matériel, oui.  
- On ne sait même pas où elle est.  
Rodney leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé.  
- Si. La Voie Lactée est quelque part par là.  
- Où ?  
- Dans la zone à votre droite.  
- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.  
- On est bien d'accord.  
Le silence se fit. Soudain, l'on entendit la voix de McKay.  
- J'aurais pas dû la laisser partir.  
- De quoi ?

- Le lieutenant, l'esprit qui me possédait.  
- Posséder. Signification: détenir quelque chose. Mais ça veut aussi dire dominer, manipuler, avoir à sa disposition. Et vous n'êtes pas du genre à supporter ce type de situation.  
- C'est vrai, mais des avantages auraient été subséquents.  
- Quels avantages ?  
- J'aurais pu faire un tas de trucs fous sans me soucier des conséquences.  
- Assumer ses actes est primordial. C'est ce qui fait de nous des adultes. J'aurais cru que vous adhériez à ça plus que n'importe qui d'autre.  
- Oui. Mais c'est parfois pesant d'être enfermé dans un rôle de savant sage.  
- Si c'est un rôle pour vous, vous le jouez drôlement bien.  
- Mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir rejeter tous les carcans, juste une fois de plus.  
- Une fois de plus ?  
- Comme l'autre jour, et... Oups !  
Rodney se mordit les lèvres. Voilà pourquoi il ne parlait presque jamais de lui. Quand il le faisait, il laissait toujours échapper ce qu'il ne fallait pas.  
- L'autre jour ?  
Beckett le regardait d'un air déconcerté sur lequel il se méprit. Croyant qu'il en voulait d'avoir menti, il craqua.  
- Ça va. J'ai menti sur le moment où elle m'a rendu le contrôle de moi-même. Je voulais en profiter.  
Carson écarquilla les yeux. Il commençait à comprendre.  
- Tout le monde a cru que c'était elle qui me commandait. Si je n'avais pas dit ça, vous m'auriez sans doute cassé la figure.  
- Alors c'était vous qui... ?  
McKay le coupa sans le vouloir.  
- Ça y est, j'ai avoué que j'étais complètement fou. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller m'enterrer à l'autre bout de cette ville, voire même de l'autre côté de cette planète. »  
Et il partit, laissant sur place un Beckett écrasé par la surprise.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Rodney ? A vous voir on dirait que la fin du monde est proche.  
Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, McKay leva un regard sinistre vers le Tchèque. - A ce point ?  
- Sur une échelle de démoralisation de un à dix, je vous mettrai douze.  
Il termina d'écrire une note, puis continua.  
- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché comme vous vouliez ?  
- Pourquoi serait-ce ça ?  
- Parce que ce sont les échecs qui vous rendent fou. »  
«_ Tout faux !_ » Pensa le scientifique, le regard à nouveau perdu dans le vide. Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Zelenka lui souhaiter bonne nuit, pas plus qu'il ne vit toutes les lumières du bureau s'éteindre. Il restait là, les yeux plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairé par l'écran de veille d'un des ordinateurs.  
Il allait mourir de honte. En agissant comme il l'avait fait, il avait libéré le passage à un torrent d'émotions étranges et contradictoires. La sensation qui l'habitait depuis qu'il savait aimer Beckett était paradoxale: un indéfinissable mélange de bonheur et de souffrance. Toute sa joie et sa douleur provenait de la même chose: la présence de cette personne chérie.  
Comment pourrait-il jamais affronter son regard maintenant ? Quelle condamnation l'attendrait s'il restait ? Le mépris ou le dégoût ? Jusqu'ici seul le mensonge l'avait tiré d'affaire. Mais au final, la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rodney se détestait.

Il n'y avait plus de café. McKay regarda un instant sa tasse vide avec désespoir. Puis comme il n'était pas fana des nuits blanches sans caféine, il se décida à regagner lentement sa chambre.  
Une fois arrivé, le scientifique jeta sa veste sur le lit. Il regarda un instant le matelas blanc, les draps toujours rabattus avec la même maniaquerie... Soupirant, McKay sortit sur le balcon. Il voulait oublier cette pièce qui lui apparaissait soudain comme étant la preuve éclatante de sa propre futilité. Rien que du vide, des apparences.  
Accoudé à la rambarde de métal, il se mit à siffler un air que sa mère leur avait appris, à lui et à sa petite sœur. C'était un air de ses lointaines racines, un air d'Irlande.

_When the dark wood fell before me And all the paths were overgrown,  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way,  
I tilled the sorrow of stars_

_I did not believe because I could not see Though you came to me in the night.  
When the dawn seemed forever lost,  
You show me your love in the light of the stars._

_Cast your eyes on the ocean.  
Cast your soul to the sea.  
When the dark night seems endless,  
Please remember me._

Ça n'avait pas de sens, mais ça faisait du bien. En faisant ce qu'il avait fait, il avait choisi de s'engager dans une voie où tout ce qu'il savait ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Ses souvenirs étaient la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher sans craintes.  
Peut-être devrait-il se mettre un peu au vert. Partir loin, loin de cette cité, et essayer de se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Carson. Sans trop réfléchir, McKay s'empara d'un bagage qu'il remplit de ses affaires. Et pour partir ? Un Jumper. Le problème était qu'il ne pourrait pas renvoyer le vaisseau à Atlantis une fois sa destination atteinte. Mais le nouveau vaisseau, le Dédale, parviendrait sans doute à repérer l'appareil s'il se débrouillait pour qu'il soit détectable.  
Tout en réfléchissant, Rodney avait fermé son sac, quitté sa chambre et parcouru la distance qui le séparait du hangar à Jumpers. Il contempla l'un des appareils avec une once d'hésitation.  
Puis brusquement, il ouvrit la porte à l'arrière du vaisseau. Après être entré, il déposa ses affaires dans un des filets, puis se rendit à l'avant pour mettre le Jumper en marche.  
Le cockpit s'éclaira à son arrivée. Tout absorbé par ses manipulations, il n'entendit pas le métal résonner derrière lui.  
« Rodney ! »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Rodney ! »  
La voix lui était familière.  
Il se retourna pour regarder Carson qui venait de pénétrer dans le vaisseau. A sa vue son coeur fit un saut périlleux, son cerveau se mit à hurler, ses lèvres réprimèrent un tremblement. Il se hâta de retourner au poste de pilotage.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce truc à minuit ?  
- Et vous ?  
- Je vous ai appelé dans un des couloir, mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
- Je vais travailler.  
- Vous allez travailler ?  
La voix de Beckett reflétait son incrédulité. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les bagages du scientifique.  
- Avec votre brosse à dents ?  
Comme McKay ne répondait pas, il se rapprocha.  
- Vous ne seriez pas en train de nous fausser compagnie par hasard ?  
Rodney se mordit les lèvres.  
- Carson, c'est assez délicat comme manipulations. Alors sortez de ce truc ou vous allez me faire faire une erreur.  
A ces mots, le médecin se précipita et bloqua la console de contrôle du vaisseau avec sa main.  
- Prenez-moi pour un imbécile si vous voulez, mais il est hors de question que vous partiez d'ici.  
McKay prit les commandes du vaisseau et tenta de mettre mentalement les moteurs en marche. Mais Beckett le bloqua.  
- Laissez-moi faire. - Aucune chance. J'ai plus l'habitude de ces vaisseaux que vous, vous ne m'aurez pas.  
- Oh que si !  
Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une lutte mentale acharnée pour parvenir à prendre le contrôle de l'appareil. Les ordres qu'ils envoyaient à l'ordinateur ne cessaient de se contredire. L'affrontement durait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes quand soudain, la porte arrière du vaisseau se referma.  
Les deux amis se regardèrent.  
- C'est de vous ça ?  
- Non.  
McKay se précipita pour regarder l'ordinateur.  
La seule issue de l'appareil s'était verrouillée.  
Le scientifique se retourna.  
- Bravo ! Et comment allons-nous faire pour sortir d'ici ?  
- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est vous qui avez donné un mauvais ordre.  
Au même moment, tout le cockpit fut plongé dans l'obscurité. Seules restaient les faibles lumières à l'arrière du vaisseau.  
- Bah voilà autre chose.  
Rodney observa l'intérieur du Jumper.  
- L'ordinateur s'est déconnecté lui-même.  
- Comment ça se fait ?  
- Il a dû considérer que nos ordres étaient trop contradictoires pour être respectés.  
- Ce machin est plus intelligent que je ne l'aurais cru, fit Beckett. Et combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?  
- J'en sais rien. »  
Ils s'assirent chacun de leur côté et se turent. Au bout de quelques minutes, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de demander:  
« Rodney ?  
- Oui ?  
- Les lumières de ce truc ont beaucoup d'autonomie ?  
- J'en sais strictement rien. Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai horreur du noir.  
McKay ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
- Ne vous plaignez pas. Si ça dure trop longtemps, c'est moi qui aurait des problèmes.  
- Vous n'aviez pas prévu des réserves de sucres dans vos bagages ? Demanda le médecin d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Oh ça va !  
- Enfin c'est quand même dingue. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête ? Vous comptiez disparaître avec un Jumper comme ça ?  
- Ça aurait très bien marché si vous n'étiez pas arrivé.  
- Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous que ça marche ?  
- Oh pitié ! Je voulais juste... Partir... Vous ficher la paix.  
- Rodney, laissez-moi vous dire que si vous êtes un roi dans le domaine de l'interprétation de la relativité restreinte, il vous reste un sacré chemin à parcourir dans celui du déchiffrement du comportement humain.  
Le scientifique se tourna pour regarder ailleurs. Fatigué, Carson se leva et fit pivoter son siège vers lui avant de poser les mains sur les accoudoirs.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous a laissé croire que je voulais être en paix ?  
- Mais j'ai.  
Le malheureux Rodney n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut délicieusement interrompu par les lèvres de Carson qui étaient venues se poser sur les siennes.  
Le médecin se releva. La petite flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux démentait l'apparente chasteté de son baiser.  
- Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être en paix, seul.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je vous montre ce que j'en pense, puisque vous ne me l'avez pas demandé tout à l'heure.  
- J'en avais pas le courage.  
- Je sais.  
Ils se turent. Rodney se leva et tenta de reconnecter l'ordinateur. Il était à deux doigts de réussir lorsque la main de Beckett se posa sur la sienne.  
- Laisse tomber.  
- Mais.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve que nous sommes très bien ici. »  
Rodney se retourna pour le regarder. Une fois encore il eut envie de l'embrasser, de l'embrasser comme un fou. Sauf que cette fois, il en avait le droit.  
Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de son compagnon qui retint son souffle. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis leurs bouches se rejoignirent avec fièvre.  
Ils découvraient un nouveau monde.

Immédiatement la fièvre s'empara d'eux. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et jouèrent ensemble. Le scientifique savait exciter ses sens, alternant succions et frôlements, le rendant complètement fou. Carson passa sa main dans les cheveux coupés court de son amant pour intensifier le contact de leurs lèvres.  
En même temps, les mains de Rodney se perdirent sous ses vêtements. Il les sentit chaudes, inquisitrices, parcourir son torse, son ventre, son dos. Toujours fébrile, le scientifique glissa ses doigts sous le jean de son compagnon, caressant son sexe à travers le tissu qui le recouvrait. L'effet fut immédiat. Carson sentit l'excitation monter à vitesse grand V, et Rodney le sentit se raidir sous ses doigts. Souriant à cette sensation, il défit lentement la ceinture puis les boutons du vêtement avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. En même temps Carson lui avait déjà ôté son tee-shirt, et ses lèvres embrassaient sa poitrine musclée, enveloppant les pointes de ses pectoraux, les suçant comme il l'aurait fait d'une friandise. A ce contact, il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas perdre sa concentration. Il sentait sa langue jouer avec les pointes de ses tétons durcies par le plaisir. Dieu que c'était bon !  
Tandis que Carson se redressait pour reprendre son souffle, il en profita pour s'agenouiller devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais l'assurance ne lui manqua pas. Il fit glisser le boxer noir, dégageant son sexe engorgé de sang. La vision de son membre fièrement dressé ne fit qu'attiser son envie, et il commença à l'embrasser lentement. Ce premier contact fit tourner la tête de Carson. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, il attendait que Rodney soit prêt.  
Soudain il sentit une langue chaude l'envelopper. Posant ses mains sur ses fesses, Rodney engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche sans hésitations. Le contact des chairs brûlantes était terriblement excitant, et Carson dut se retenir pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir.  
Rodney commença alors à faire de lents va-et-vient. Son amant sentit ses mains serrer la chair de son fessier, la pinçant parfois. Mais la légère douleur ne fit que renforcer son plaisir. Caressant la tête de son ami, il l'incita à continuer, à accélérer. Il ne se fit pas prier et le suça plus vite, plus profondément. L'excitation fut bientôt à son paroxysme, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Carson ne jouisse.  
Le médecin tomba lui aussi à genoux pour continuer le jeu de leurs langues qui l'émoustillait tant. Rodney prit son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser plus profondément, les yeux toujours fermés sous l'effet de la fièvre. Leurs corps se serrèrent, et Carson sentit avec satisfaction une bosse se former sous les habits de son amant, contre son propre bas-ventre. Il faufila alors sa main contre sa peau, derrière l'élastique de son boxer, et enserra son pénis entre ses doigts. Le souffle de Rodney s'accéléra tandis qu'il caressait son sexe avec une douceur qui relevait de la torture.  
Finalement, Rodney se releva et l'invita à en faire de même, tout en se débarrassant de ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Leurs corps se serrèrent. Ils étaient torse contre torse, verge contre verge. Chacun pouvait sentir sa propre palpitation et celle de l'autre. Au contact de leurs muqueuses, le désir de Rodney se fit plus violent. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, les serrant avec force. Puis, lentement, il introduisit un doigt, puis deux en lui. Il le sentit frémir lorsque ses doigts s'emparèrent de son intimité;. Ses muscles étaient tendus, mais les lents va-et-vient de Rodney, les caresses de ses lèvres sur sa peau le détendirent peu à peu. Le désir augmenta à nouveau. Il voulait Rodney; il voulait le sentir en lui. Prenant sa main, il l'amena à l'arrière de l'appareil, près des couchettes. Soudain le jeu devint plus sauvage. Sachant que son amant n'attendait que ça, Carson l'embrassa encore, mais cette fois plus violemment. Il voulait de la force, de la passion, des sensations. Il mordit légèrement ses lèvres, le sentant répondre à son invitation. Effectivement, il le serra avec plus de vigueur, sa langue suçant la sienne presque sans interruption. Puis Carson se retourna, serrant toujours ses doigts entre les siens. Rodney comprit ce qu'il désirait. Ce serait plus douloureux, mais aussi bien plus intense. Le jeu allait devenir intéressant.  
Sans cesser ses caresses, il le pénétra brusquement. La vive douleur qui s'éveilla en lui fut presque immédiatement remplacée par le plaisir, un plaisir nouveau, intensifié par les mouvements rapides de son partenaire. Il le sentait vibrer en lui, heurtant sa prostate dans d'âpres va-et-vient, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Ses sens étaient perdus. Jamais il n'aurait cru y prendre tant de plaisir.  
Mais soudain Rodney se retira. Il ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce que son amant vienne s'allonger sur la banquette, la tête calée par leurs vestes. L'idée de varier les positions lui plut.  
Carson s'agenouilla au-dessus de son compagnon, plaçant son sexe à l'entrée de sa propre intimité. Puis Rodney le pénétra encore, sous un angle nouveau. Mais cette fois c'était lui qui fixait le rythme. Les gestes lui venaient naturellement. Il venait s'empaler sur la verge de son amant, toujours avec la même force. Ce simulacre de violence décuplait ses sensations. Rodney ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas céder tout de suite. Mais Carson avait une façon de se mouvoir, de bouger son bassin qui le rendait complètement fou. Pour déboussoler son amant et faire durer le plaisir, il se remit alors à caresser le pénis qu'il sentait vibrer contre son bas-ventre. Sa manœuvre eut l'effet escompté. Surpris, Carson ralentit le rythme pour ne pas s'abandonner trop vite. Rodney sentit le membre se raidir à nouveau entre ses doigts. Excité par ce contact supplémentaire, Carson reprit involontairement ses mouvements rapides, et la tension augmenta dans leurs corps. Cette fois ils ne pourraient plus se retenir. Il fit durer le plaisir de la pénétration jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au moment où Rodney, à bout de forces, s'abandonna à l'orgasme. La perception de sa jouissance entraîna celle de Carson qui souilla le bas-ventre de son amant avant de retomber contre sa poitrine, épuisé, à bout de souffle. Les yeux fermés, il cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Rodney tandis que leurs corps s'apaisaient.  
o0o0o0o0o0o Allongés l'un contre l'autre à l'arrière du vaisseau, les deux hommes goûtaient ces instants de calme. Adossé à l'une des parois, Carson promenait distraitement ses doigts sur le tee-shirt de son compagnon qui s'était endormi, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cet appareil. Ils devaient être au milieu de la nuit, mais lui-même n'était pas pressé que le jour arrive. Ce Jumper était soudain comme un nouveau refuge. C'était ici qu'il avait commencé une nouvelle partie de sa vie, et le quitter, même si ce n'était qu'un symbole... Eh bien, cela l'attristait. Il appuya sa tête contre le métal, détendu. Il sentait la poitrine de Rodney se soulever sous sa main, et ce contact l'émut à nouveau. Ses yeux se fermèrent.  
Tout à coup Carson sursauta. Il venait de sentir le corps de son amant trembler contre lui. Un tremblement qui ne paraissait pas naturel. Ses réflexes de médecin reprirent le dessus et, soudain inquiet, il posa ses doigts sur la tempe de Rodney. Son coeur battait en accéléré et sa peau se recouvrait d'une sueur importante. Carson ferma les yeux en se maudissant. Rodney faisait une crise d'hypoglycémie aiguë.  
Il l'allongea et se jeta sur la trousse d'urgence du vaisseau. Mais rien ne pouvait l'aider. Carson était bon médecin, mais il ne pouvait pas accomplir de miracles. Rodney avait besoin de soins. Ce qu'il avait pris pour du sommeil était en fait un évanouissement progressif et dangereux. Il y avait urgence.  
Pestant contre lui-même, il chercha une solution. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait emporté de radio et la porte du Jumper était toujours verrouillée par sa faute, puisqu'il avait arrêté son compagnon alors qu'il allait la rouvrir.  
Le souffle court, il regarda Rodney, puis la console de contrôle du vaisseau. Il avait toujours été nul pour commander ces engins, mais l'urgence lui donnait une motivation supplémentaire. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur la réactivation de l'ordinateur de bord. Son visage se crispa sous l'effort et la tension. Il fallait que cette chose réagisse, qu'elle lui obéisse !  
Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent quelques siècles, le cockpit s'éclaira à nouveau. Carson faillit crier de soulagement. Il se jeta sur la commande d'ouverture de la porte, et celle-ci s'abaissa dans un léger crissement. Maintenant il lui restait à porter Rodney jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
Glissant son bras sous ses aisselles, il souleva le scientifique et agrippa sa main après l'avoir passé sur ses propres épaules. Ainsi chargé, et priant pour que ses forces ne le trahissent pas, il porta le corps de son ami jusqu'à l'escalier. Il y avait deux niveaux entre le hangar et l'infirmerie. En temps normal Carson aurait cédé avant le second escalier. Mais la pression, la peur de voir Rodney sombrer dans un coma profond déclencha une décharge d'adrénaline telle qu'il parvint à l'infirmerie presque sans difficulté. Pénétrant dans la pièce à peine éclairée, la chance voulut qu'il tomba sur l'une de ses infirmières qui travaillait. Celle-ci se précipita pour l'aider à allonger son compagnon sur un des lits.  
« Il fait une crise d'hypoglycémie aiguë. Passez-moi le cocktail que j'injecte habituellement.  
- Depuis quand est-il comme ça ?  
Pris au dépourvu, Carson se mordit les lèvres. Il se rattrapa avec un demi-mensonge.  
- C'est arrivé tandis qu'il dormait. Mais ça dure depuis plus d'un quart d'heure je pense. Difficile à dire.  
- Il faut augmenter sa glycémie.  
- Je sais. Mais est-ce que vous avez du glucagon pur ?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
- Donc ce truc est sa meilleure chance. Donnez-moi la seringue.  
Il introduit l'aiguille dans la pliure de son bras en essayant de trembler le moins possible. Une fois le liquide injecté, Carson posa ses doigts sur son cou, suivant son pouls. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis le rythme cardiaque commença à s'apaiser. Les tremblements s'atténuèrent puis disparurent. Le souffle se fit plus régulier.  
L'infirmière le regarda.  
- Vous croyez qu'il s'en sortira sans séquelles ?  
- J'espère. De toute façon on ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus. Merci Cécilia. »  
Après l'avoir aidé à mieux installer le malade, la jeune femme lui demanda la permission de se retirer. Carson la lui accorda d'autant plus volontiers qu'il préférait veiller seul. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il éteignit toutes les lumières, ne laissant que celle d'une lampe de bureau. Les aiguilles de sa montre indiquaient qu'il était presque trois heures du matin.  
Beckett regarda le visage de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre son réveil, en priant pour que la crise n'ait pas été trop grave.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il était huit heures du matin. Alors que le soleil venait à peine de se levait, Sheppard entra dans l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta net.  
Carson s'était endormi. A force de veiller son compagnon, il avait cédé au sommeil. Sa tête était allongée sur ses bras, au bord du lit. Rodney, lui, ne s'était pas encore réveillé.  
Sans faire du bruit, John s'approcha du médecin et le secoua doucement. Il finit par relever la tête, les yeux à moitié ouverts, les cheveux en bataille. Croyant tout d'abord qu'il avait rêvé toute cette nuit, qu'il s'était endormi ici, il se détrompa en voyant son malade puis le colonel. « Ça va docteur ?  
- Oui, fit-il en clignant des yeux. Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Huit heures.  
Beckett poussa un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La nuit avait été courte, trop courte. Il n'était pas habitué.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Rodney ?  
- Une crise d'hypoglycémie. Eh oui ! Encore une ! Dit-il en réponse au regard du jeune homme.  
- Sérieuse ?  
- Plutôt.  
La conversation glissait sur une pente qu'il jugeait encore dangereuse. Aussi changea-t-il de sujet.  
- Au fait, vous vouliez quelque chose ?  
- De l'aspirine. J'ai un mal de crâne qui ne veut pas passer.  
Il prit un tube qu'il lui donna. En même temps il regardait Rodney, espérant que celui-ci allait se réveiller.  
- Ça ne va pas ? Fit John en croquant un comprimé.  
- Si. C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.  
- Vous l'avez veillé toute la nuit ?  
- Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.  
- Si, dormir par exemple.  
Carson se mordit les lèvres. Il s'était fait piégé.  
- Mon royaume pour du café chaud, fit-il en préparant la cafetière. Vous en voulez ?  
- Oui, merci. »  
Tout en dégustant sa boisson, Sheppard continuait d'observer le scientifique toujours endormi.  
« Comment a-t-il pu avoir ce problème ? En général il se jette sur la nourriture dès qu'il se sent fatigué.  
Carson but une gorgée de café. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Primo par ce que le malaise de McKay était de sa faute, secundo parce qu'il devait maintenant composer avec une situation nouvelle et s'aventurer sur une pente plutôt glissante. Mais le major était quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent. S'il n'avait pas déjà deviné ce qui s'était passé, cela ne tarderait pas.  
« McKay travaillait dans un des Jumpers et avait besoin de moi. Sauf qu'on a fait une fausse manipulation et que la porte du sas s'est fermée et verrouillée. Nous sommes restés bloqués presque trois heures.  
Il termina sa tasse de café.  
- C'est de ma faute, conclut-il. J'aurais jamais dû manipuler ce vaisseau à la noix. Quand je vous disais que je n'étais pas doué.  
John sourit.  
- Vous avez raison, c'est sûrement ça.  
Carson ne fut pas dupe. Il haussa les sourcils.  
- Je connais Rodney, expliqua le militaire. Il ne tombe pas dans les pommes pour si peu. A mon avis il y a eu un autre incident, quelque chose d'assez éreintant.  
Beckett se préoccupa soudainement de sa tasse. Malheureusement, elle était vide. John rapprocha son siège du sien.  
- Je ne vous juge pas. Personne ne le fera. Pas ici, pas sur Atlantis.  
- En êtes-vous sûr ?  
- On vous connaît suffisamment, vous et Rodney, pour savoir que ce n'est pas une passade. - Certains ont un jugement plus sommaire.  
- C'est votre vie privé, à tous les deux. Il ne tient qu'à vous qu'elle le reste.  
Il se renversa en arrière.  
- En tout cas, moi je ne dirai rien. »  
Carson se leva et alla poser la blouse blanche qu'il avait enfilé après être arrivé à l'infirmerie. Il s'étira pour essayer de se réveiller davantage. Au même moment John vit le scientifique qui commençait à émerger des bras de Morphée.  
« Beckett ! »  
Il revint vers le lit. Effectivement, son compagnon se réveillait lentement. Il vérifia son pouls et sa perfusion avant de se pencher sur lui.  
« Eh ! Fit-il en souriant lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.  
Rodney cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière.  
- Salut, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?  
- Rien. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
- Ah si, vous avez manqué le spectacle de Beckett au saut du lit. Ça valait son pesant d'or ! Plaisanta John.  
- Bonjour colonel.  
- Salut McKay. Bon je file moi. Je vais faire passer mon mal de crâne ailleurs. »  
Amusé, Carson le suivit du regard lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie. Puis son attention se reporta sur Rodney.  
« Ça va ?  
- Oui, fit ce dernier en se redressant. Tu n'aurais pas du café par hasard ?  
- Du café ? C'est pas vraiment conseillé.  
- Pitié ! C'est le seul truc qui me réveille.  
Touché, il remplit une tasse qu'il lui tendit.  
- Vas-y. De toute façon je te garde en observation pendant quelques temps.  
- Ça va jaser.  
- Non, tu crois ? Fit-il, sarcastique.  
Il remonta un oreiller.  
- Plus sérieusement, c'était une sacré crise. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur.  
- C'est toi qui m'a amené ici ? Tu as réussi à débloquer la porte seul ? Chapeau !  
- C'est ça moque-toi. N'empêche que c'est de ma faute tout ça.  
- Mais non, fit le scientifique en avalant une gorgée de café.  
Il reposa la tasse.  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une cité qui m'attend, moi.  
Carson se retourna.  
- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?  
- Bah, travailler.  
- Même pas en rêve, fit-il en le rallongea brusquement.  
- Et moi je te dis que si ! Répondit Rodney en se redressant.  
Ce faisant, ils se retrouvèrent visage contre visage. Ils se regardèrent.  
- Si quelqu'un entre.  
- Peu importe. »  
Leur baiser fut léger, aérien. Ils restèrent ainsi, front contre front durant quelques secondes, puis Carson se releva.  
« D'accord, tu as le droit de filer. Mais à une condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Aujourd'hui tu ne bosses que dans ton bureau. Et tu vas te coucher tôt. Pas de physique quantique et pas de nuits blanches, d'accord ?  
- Oui chef. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Rodney ?  
- Oui ?  
- On peut savoir pourquoi vous sifflez ?  
- Je ne siffle pas.  
- Si, vous avez sifflé.  
- Même pas vrai !  
- Je vous dis que si. Je ne suis pas encore sourd.  
Devant tant de mauvaise foi, Zelenka préféra continuer ses calculs. Mais il l'observa encore une fois.  
- C'est bizarre. Hier on vous aurai donné une envie suicidaire à dix contre un, et ce matin vous sifflez dans le laboratoire.  
- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis quelqu'un d'assez lunatique.  
- Le mot est faible. »  
McKay se retint de lui tirer la langue.  
C'était vrai: il avait sifflé. Quand même, un jour il faudrait qu'il pense à ne pas être tout le temps stressé ou grognon; les moments de joie intense passeraient ainsi plus inaperçus. En attendant, il devait rester toute la journée cloué là, Beckett ayant interdit à Sheppard de l'emmener avec lui.  
Mais il allait se venger.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Après une journée bien remplie, Beckett salua ses collègues et quitta l'infirmerie. La nuit était tombée depuis peu de temps, et il en profita pour se rendre dans sa retraite favorite: l'extrémité de la cité. Mais fatigué par sa précédente nuit blanche, il écourta sa balade pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, il se débarrassa de sa veste et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ses pensées vagabondèrent. Plongé dans l'obscurité, épuisé, il commença à s'endormir lentement. C'était un de ces demi-sommeil, où l'on perçoit tout sans rien voir, où les voix des autres et celles de l'âme se superposent dans l'inconnu. « _Je ne te promets pas que ce sera facile_ »  
« _Je sais_ »  
« _Ce n'est jamais simple de prendre une décision qui va à contre-courant. Mais risques et bonheur ne sont que trop compatibles._ »  
« _Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?_ »  
« _Le dégoût. Le rejet. Être différent n'est gratifiant que si l'on est assez fort pour le vivre, seul ou à plusieurs. Le seras-tu ?_ »  
« _A ton avis ?_ »  
« _Ce n'est pas une question-piège. Il faut que tu comprennes que le chemin que nous allons emprunter est un aller-simple._ »  
« _Je n'ai pas peur._ »  
« _Moi non plus._ »  
Carson se releva. Il tendit son bras dans le noir.  
« Alors viens.»  
Une main saisit la sienne, et Rodney se détacha de l'obscurité. Il vint s'allonger aux côtés de son ami et le regarda, appuyé sur un coude.  
« C'est loin d'être la voie la plus facile.  
- Mais je n'ai plus peur de m'y engager. »


	2. Fusions

**Rating:** 18/ M / NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM.

**Notes de moi:** Eh bien ! C'est sympa de voir autant de monde fan du genre slash, on se sent moins seule à être cinglée (non je plaisante :); En tout cas, merci pour tous vos encouragements !

Bon, le deuxième chapitre est un peu moins lemon que le premier (en fait je viens de le relire, et c'est pas vrai - ce que je peux être baratineuse quand je m'y mets !). Par contre, pour ceux qui auraient l'impression que l'histoire part un peu en live, je tiens à les rassurer en prévenant que tout prendra son sens durant les prochains chapitres.

P.S. Ca y est, je maîtrise enfin le saut de ligne dans cette interface ! Youpi !!!

* * *

Un courant d'air l'avait réveillé.  
Il faisait encore nuit, mais le jour approchait. Beckett ouvrit les yeux en frissonnant. Les draps ne suffisaient pas à le protéger de l'air frais qui pénétrait dans la chambre. En maugréant, il tâtonna pour trouver une couverture supplémentaire, puis se rendit soudain compte qu'il était seul.

Rodney se tenait assis sur la large rambarde du balcon, pieds nus sur le métal. Il observait le ciel qui commençait lentement à se teinter de violet et de rouge. La brise de mer lui donnait la chair de poule, mais il s'en fichait.  
Il avait fait un cauchemar.  
Un cauchemar où il mourait. Ce n'était pas chose rare depuis son arrivée ici, dans cette cité. Mais celui-là l'avait traumatisé.  
Des dizaines de fois il avait cru mourir, en vrai ou en rêves. Il avait toujours été terrifié par cela. Mais là c'était différent, parce qu'il était mort et qu'il n'avait pas eu peur. Et cette idée le bouleversait; allez savoir pourquoi.  
Il entendit un froissement derrière lui et se retourna. Carson sortit sur le balcon en enfilant un pull bien épais.  
« Tu ne sens rien comme ça ? Mon dieu, il fait un froid de canard.  
- Non ça va. Entre le Canada, l'Alaska et l'Antarctique, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es levé ?  
- Je me suis réveillé, et impossible de retrouver le sommeil.  
Ils se turent et observèrent l'horizon. Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre. A ce spectacle, Beckett poussa un soupir.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- L'Écosse me manque.  
- Je comprends. Moi c'est l'Irlande.  
- L'Irlande ?  
Rodney le regarda.  
- Je suis canadien, mais ma famille est irlandaise. Avec un nom pareil, tu ne t'en doutais pas ? - J'avoue que non.  
McKay regarda à nouveau l'horizon.  
- Mes parents ont déménagé alors que ma sœur et moi n'étions que des gosses. Elle se souvient encore moins de l'Irlande que moi.  
- Tu as une sœur ? Ah oui, tu en avais parlé une fois.  
- Oui, une sœur cadette. Elle s'est engagée dans l'armée américaine il y a quelques années. Nous n'avons jamais été très proches... auparavant.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Carson cru détecter de l'amertume dans sa voix. Il détourna la conversation.  
- Alors, c'est comment l'Irlande ?  
- Vous habitez à côté. Vous devriez connaître, vous, les Écossais.  
- Que veux-tu ! Les Highlands nous bouchent la vue. »  
Ils rirent tous les deux.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rodney travailla comme un fou sur le vaisseau terrien pendant plusieurs semaines. Un mois plus tard, le Deadalus partait pour la Terre; renforts d'hommes et de matériel pour la cité oblige. Carson le regardait s'envoler depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie lorsqu'un voix le fit tressaillir.  
« Bonjour docteur Beckett !  
Cette voix ! C'était Laura Cadman, le lieutenant qui avait possédé McKay. Même si le terme n'était pas objectif, Carson ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'utiliser tant cette situation lui avait semblé injuste pour le scientifique.  
Depuis cet incident, deux mois s'étaient écoulés. McKay n'avait pas dissimulé à son ami le fait que la jeune femme, loin de détester la situation, en avait joué pour l'approcher. Carson aurait été incrédule si depuis son retour, le lieutenant n'avait pas cessé de lui faire du gringue. Il fallait bien avouer que même pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu observateur que lui, le comportement de Cadman était presque sans équivoque.  
S'il en riait avec son ami, Carson n'était malgré tout pas à l'aise. Il ne tenait absolument pas à se fâcher avec elle, et encore moins à la blesser. Mais il fallait reconnaître que sa position était délicate.  
Il inspira, respira, et se retourna vers la jeune femme.  
- Bonjour lieutenant. Je peux vous aider ?  
- C'est aujourd'hui que je dois suivre le programme de thérapie génique.  
Ce fichu programme ! Beckett se serait frappé de l'avoir mis en place pour les nouveaux arrivants. C'est vrai qu'il devait lui faire l'injection aujourd'hui.  
Il lui demanda de s'asseoir, puis rassembla son matériel.  
- Ça ne me fera rien de mal ? Demanda le lieutenant.  
- Non. Le seul risque c'est que la thérapie ne prenne pas. Cinquante pour cent de chances.  
Il prépara son bras, puis fit l'injection.  
- Vous ne l'avez pas mal vécu ? Fit-elle soudain.  
- Pardon ?  
- Quand McKay vous a embrassé ? Quand nous étions encore dans le même corps.  
Carson alla reposer les aiguilles et le flacon de rétrovirus à leur place.  
- Non, je m'en suis remis, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Il revint avec un pansement.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment.  
Il arrêta le petit épanchement de sang puis se redressa. A cet instant, la jeune femme s'empara des pans de sa blouse et l'attira brusquement à elle avant de l'embrasser. Elle fut si rapide que Beckett n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Décidément, ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de choses.  
Lorsqu'il se dégagea, elle le regarda avec un petit sourire. Carson ne savait plus ou se mettre.  
- Effectivement vous vous en êtes remis.  
- Écoutez... Laura. Vous êtes adorable, mais je ne m'en suis pas remis pour ces raisons. Je crois que nous ne l'avons pas pris de la même façon.  
Elle sembla déroutée.  
- Oh, je comprends.  
- Ça n'a rien a voir avec vous, c'est juste que... je ne peux pas.  
- Vous avez déjà quelqu'un sur Terre ?  
- ... Exact. C'est ça.  
- Je suis désolée docteur. Elle s'éloigna et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna, mutine.  
- En tout cas cette personne a de la chance. Vous embrassez très bien. »  
Elle quitta la salle. Carson se retourna à cet instant et vit Rodney, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Et encore ! Elle n'a pas testé quand tu te sers de ta langue.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Fit Beckett en passant ses mains sur son visage. Tais-toi. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
- Assez pour apprécier le fait que tu ne t'es pas laissé faire. Par contre je crois qu'on ne vit pas sur la même planète, toi et moi.  
- C'est ça, rigole. En attendant il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à répondre.  
- Mais je n'ai rien dit, moi !  
Il regarda l'infirmerie déserte.  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Carson.  
Rodney s'assit sur un des lits.  
- Rien. Le Dédale est parti et j'en profite pour faire une pause avant de me remettre à bosser sur autre chose.  
- Bonne idée. Tu as mangé ?  
- Oui docteur. Il fit une moue qui fit craquer Carson.  
- Je dis ça pour ton bien, histoire que tu ne te retrouves pas ici une fois de plus, menacé d'une aiguille.  
Il s'approcha de son ami.  
- Je suis sûr que tu adores ça quand tu m'attaques avec ce truc. Je l'ai bien vu.  
- C'est pas faux.  
- Sadique.  
Beckett tira le long rideau médical derrière lui.  
- Comme si tu t'en plaignais. »  
Il sourit et l'embrassa. Sa main se posa sur celle de Rodney tandis qu'il jouait avec sa langue comme il savait si bien le faire. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit son souffle.  
« Une pause comme je les aime, fit le scientifique.  
- Je crois que tu vas aimer celle-là.  
- Cars... Ici ?  
- Dans ta grande intelligence, tu es allé choisir le lit le plus éloigné de l'entrée.  
Il l'embrassa encore.  
- Hum. Redis-le.  
- Quoi ? Dans ta grande intelligence ?  
Rodney hocha la tête.  
- Espèce de vantard. »

Il embrassa Rodney, encore et encore. Il ne se lassait pas de ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, le scientifique lui ôtait tout; sa blouse et son tee-shirt rejoignirent le sol, tout comme celui de McKay. Sans cesser leurs baisers, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, et Carson glissa une main sur les fesses de son amant pour le rapprocher. Il aimait sentir son torse respirer contre le sien, comme pour sentir qu'il était en vie, merveilleusement en vie, et qu'il l'aimait. Rodney sentit leurs entrejambes se toucher et l'excitation monter. Allongé sur le dos, il ferma les yeux tandis que les lèvres de Carson parcouraient sa poitrine, frôlaient son ventre... Deux mains impatientes le débarrassèrent de son pantalon qui vola rejoindre les autres vêtements abandonnés par terre. Puis Carson revint s'emparer de sa bouche. A l'aveugle, il ôta alors les derniers remparts de tissu qui recouvraient le corps du médecin, puis ses propres sous-vêtements.  
Ses mains caressèrent chaque muscle de son amant avec douceur. Ils étaient maintenant corps contre corps, fièvre contre fièvre. Leurs sexes se touchaient; le contact était électrisant. Carson se mit alors à bouger lentement. Ils s'embrassaient sans cesse, comme par peur de se perdre dans la route vers le plaisir. En même temps, leurs verges se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, et c'était bon. Rodney posa une main sur les fesses de son ami pour l'inciter à continuer, à accélérer le mouvement, ce qu'il fit. La tension monta bientôt, et avec elle un plaisir qui se déversa dans chacune de leurs veines. Rodney renversa la tête en arrière tandis que les cheveux de Carson, calé contre sa poitrine, lui chatouillaient le cou. Ses yeux se fermèrent.  
Un bruit le fit tressaillir. Il releva la tête, soudain inquiet. Beckett se redressa lui aussi.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu n'as rien entendu ?  
- Non. Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai cru.  
- Laisse tomber. J'ai dû mal ranger une seringue. Ça me le fait tout le temps. »

Pendant ce temps, une cascade de cheveux blonds disparaissait dans le couloir partant de l'infirmerie.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rodney s'apprêtait à sortir de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Sheppard qui arrivait en courant.  
« McKay ! Je vous cherchais. On vient de recevoir une transmission de la Terre concernant le retour du Dédale dans deux semaines.  
- Eh bien quoi ?  
- Je crois que vous n'allez pas apprécier.  
Rodney le regarda d'un air incompréhensif. John hocha la tête.  
- A ce point ?  
- Oui. »  
Soudain inquiet, Rodney se précipita jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Il s'assit face à un des ordinateurs et entreprit d'ouvrir le contenu de la transmission.  
« Vous l'avez déjà décompressé ?  
- A votre avis ? Comment aurais-je fait pour savoir qu'il fallait vous appeler sinon ?  
Le scientifique acquiesça.  
- Logique.  
Il se tut quelques secondes, le temps de lire ce qui s'affichait sous ses yeux. Le contenu du fichier défila jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exclamât.  
- C'est pas vrai !  
La phrase tenait plus du cri de rage que de la question.  
- Je crains bien que si.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non. Tout le monde mais pas elle !  
Zelenka, qui se tenait non loin, ne put s'empêcher de demander, sarcastique:  
- Une de vos ex qui vient en visite ?  
Rodney lui balança un regard meurtrier.  
- Non.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rodney ? Fit le Dr. Weir en sortant de son bureau.  
Le scientifique ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur, le front posés sur ses mains, d'un air anxieux et énervé. John le regarda un instant, puis comme il n'avait aucune réaction.  
- On vient de recevoir une transmission de la Terre. Il y a entre autre la liste des militaires qui vont rejoindre Atlantis avec le retour du Dédale.  
- Et ?  
- La sœur de Rodney fait partie des officiers embarqués.Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
- Sa sœur ?  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Elle se tut, ne trouvant rien à dire. Ils savaient tous pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire. Rodney n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, excepté de sa petite sœur. La savoir ici, avec tous les risques que ça comportait du côté des Wraiths, c'était un cadeau aussi empoisonné que le dîner des Borgia.  
- Mais... Comment ça se fait ?  
John haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.  
- Il se trouve que c'est un officier et qu'elle est très douée elle aussi côté sciences appliquées. Ils ont dû trouver qu'elle ferait un bon élément ici.  
C'était McKay qui venait de parler. Il serra les poings.  
- Si je tenais le c... crétin d'officier supérieur qui a décidé de la faire partir.  
John posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Vous ne pouvez rien y faire mon vieux.  
Il le regarda avec amitié.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. On fera tout pour.  
Rodney hocha la tête, soudain incapable de parler. Ses collègues se turent, respectant son silence. Tout à coup, les lumières de la salle de contrôle et de la tour vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent. Ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir.  
- Voilà autre chose ! Fit Sheppard. Les plombs ont sauté.  
- Ça c'est pas normal, remarqua le Tchèque.  
- Bien sûr que si, fit Rodney, goguenard. C'est l'entreprise de distribution qui coupe le courant, histoire de faire des réparations sur le réseau.  
Il se saisit d'une lampe de poche.  
- Évidemment que c'est pas normal. Vous avez deviné ça tout seul ?  
Zelenka profita du noir pour se venger en toute impunité.  
- Il faut rebrancher les générateurs à Naquada. Si jamais c'est l'EPPZ qui a un problème, on ne doit surtout pas le mettre en surtension.  
Le Canadien alluma sa Mag-Lite et dirigea le faisceau vers ses amis.  
- Prêts pour une petite séance de remise de courant ? »

Debout, immobile devant l'extracteur de potentiel de point zéro, Rodney contemplait l'appareil des Anciens sans rien dire.  
« McKay !  
Il sursauta et tourna son regard vers le Tchèque.  
- Vous voulez bien m'éclairez s'il-vous-plaît ? Je ne suis pas encore nyctalope.  
- Ça vient, ça vient.  
Il réorienta le faisceau de lumière.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Fit-il.  
- C'est étrange, répondit le scientifique penché sous la console de contrôle. Apparemment, l'EPPZ est passé sous contrôle d'un réseau d'alimentation secondaire.  
- C'est impossible. L'EPPZ est notre unique source d'énergie principale. Les générateurs eux, sont en secondaire.  
- Je vous dis ce que l'ordinateur des Anciens veut bien me raconter. Je ne suis pas devin moi. Et il me raconte qu'il a trouvé une source d'énergie sur laquelle il a voulu se brancher en priorité. Mais le système a planté au moment du transfert des besoins en énergie de la cité entre les deux réseaux.  
McKay retourna l'information dans sa tête. Le faisceau de la lampe s'abaissa à nouveau.  
- Rodney !  
- Pardon.  
Il se mordit les lèvres.  
- Zelenka, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous avait activé une zone inexplorée de la cité avant la coupure de courant ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. C'est vous le chef des scientifiques ici.  
- Pour ce que je suis obéi, murmura le Canadien en posant sa lampe de façon à éclairer le clavier de son ordinateur portable.  
Zelenka se mit à fulminer.  
- Lumière !  
Alors qu'il lâchait ces mots, la salle se ralluma.  
- Monsieur est servi, fit Rodney avec un sourire en coin. Ils ont dû rebrancher le générateur qui dessert cette zone.  
Zelenka se releva et vint aux côté du scientifique.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?  
- Je regarde si oui ou non une zone a été réveillée récemment. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur l'écran LCD. McKay pointa une zone du doigt.  
- Regardez. Cette portion de la cité a été mise sous tension cet après-midi.  
- Ça fait plusieurs heures déjà. Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait claqué seulement maintenant ?  
Il regarda le plan de la cité.  
- C'est situé dans la zone nord d'Atlantis. On n'a jamais exploré cet endroit encore. Son fonctionnement semblait très gourmand en énergie.  
Il se tut quelques secondes, lisant le descriptif qui s'affichait sous ses yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
McKay claqua soudain l'écran de l'ordinateur et le prit sous son bras. En même temps il s'empara de la radio qu'ils avaient avec eux.  
- Dr. Weir ?  
- Oui, McKay ?  
- Je veux voir Kavanaugh ! Tout de suite ! » Fit-il en sortant de la salle avec précipitation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?  
McKay posa brusquement son ordinateur sur la table, devant le visage de l'américain Kavanaugh. Son air furieux impressionna Elisabeth.  
Le scientifique se mit à marcher en long et en large dans la pièce.  
- Vous êtes allé rebrancher une zone inconnue d'Atlantis, seul, de votre propre initiative et sans m'en avertir avant.  
- NOUS en avertir, Rodney !  
- Oui, si vous voulez.  
Weir regarda Kavanaugh d'un air sévère. Depuis l'épreuve des trente-huit minutes de son équipe, il y avait de cela un an, le jeune homme ne cachait pas son animosité envers le docteur et ses amis. Cette prise de décision en solo ne l'étonnait guère, mais l'irritait fortement.  
Ce dernier gardait le silence.  
- Est-ce que vous saviez au moins ce que vous faisiez ? Ce qu'il y avait là-bas ?  
- Oui, une source d'énergie non utilisée. L'ordinateur l'évaluait trois fois supérieure à celle d'un EPPZ.  
- Et vous ne vous êtes pas posé d'autres questions ?  
John intervint.  
- Rodney, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ?  
- Il se passe que par sa manœuvre, il a mis en marche un réacteur à fusion solaire !  
Zelenka et Kavanaugh écarquillèrent les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et de la crainte. Elisabeth demanda:  
- A fusion nucléaire ?  
McKay reprit son souffle un instant.  
- Le principe de fusion nucléaire est d'imiter le processus de fusion des atomes des étoiles, qui dégage une énergie considérable. Sur Terre on ne maîtrise absolument pas ses mécanismes. Tout à l'heure je me suis aperçu que la zone réveillée contient un réacteur à fusion nucléaire. Lorsqu'il a mis l'endroit sous tension, l'ordinateur a repéré le réacteur comme une source potentielle d'énergie et a essayé de se brancher dessus. Heureusement le réacteur est protégé et sa tentative a échoué. C'est de là que venait la panne.  
- Pourquoi heureusement ?  
- Colonel Sheppard, la fusion nucléaire doit être extrêmement stabilisée si on veut pouvoir l'utiliser. Il y a des dizaines, voire des centaines de paramètres à respecter, sinon ça vous explose à la figure.  
- Et ?  
- Tout dépend de la masse de plasma présente dans le réacteur. Mais avec ce que cette chose a dans le ventre, il y a de quoi faire une supernova, voire un trou noir.  
Regardant Kavanaugh droit dans les yeux, il conclut:  
- On a frôlé la catastrophe. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

McKay effectuait une simulation, le visage penché sur son écran d'ordinateur, lorsque la lumière du laboratoire s'alluma soudainement.« Rodney ?  
Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la soudaine luminosité de la pièce.  
- La lumière !  
Beckett éteignit les lampes.  
- Tu vas te crever les yeux à travailler dans le noir.  
- Oh, excuse-moi. Je croyais que c'était Kowashi.  
- Tu sais quelle heure il est ?  
Rodney jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Une heure du matin.  
- Désolé, je ne suis pas sorti d'ici.  
Carson se pencha par-dessus son épaule.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi ?  
- Oui. Kavanaugh a fait une gaffe à ce que j'ai compris.  
- Exactement. Mais il a tout de même trouvé un réacteur à fusion nucléaire. Alors avec Radek, on essaye de voir s'il ne serait pas possible de l'utiliser comme source d'énergie.  
- Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu bosses non-stop là-dessus.  
Carson s'assit sur le bord de la table et le regarda.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?  
- Pardon ?  
McKay regarda son compagnon sans comprendre.  
- J'ai vu la liste des nouveaux arrivants. Et un nom m'a frappé.  
Il observa son ami.  
- Ta sœur vient sur Atlantis, je l'ai vu. J'aurais juste aimé que tu me le dises toi-même, que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour ça.  
- Oh !  
Rodney venait de comprendre.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir... l'oublier.  
Il sentit une boule se former dans sa propre gorge.  
- C'est si lourd que ça ?  
- C'est juste... Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant  
Carson respecta son choix. Il s'éloigna, et au passage serra l'épaule de son compagnon.  
- Accorde-toi avec ta conscience. Parce que maintenant elle sera là, elle fera partie de ta vie, et tu ne pourras rien contre ça. »  
McKay observa le médecin qui s'éloignait, le regard lourd d'arrières-pensées. Puis il se replongea dans son travail.Tous ses calculs tendaient à démontrer la même chose: le réacteur construit par les Anciens semblait extrêmement instable. D'ailleurs, vu que cette chose pouvait facilement développer l'énergie d'une cinquantaine d'EPPZ, Rodney ne voyait pas pourquoi ils ne l'auraient pas utilisé sans une bonne raison. Cette chose devait effectivement être difficilement contrôlable.  
Mais peut-être que lui pourrait réussir là où les Anciens avaient échoué.

Carson se dirigeait vers sa chambre, lorsqu'il fut attiré par un bruit de combat. Il s'arrêta devant la salle où s'entraînaient Ronon et John Sheppard, et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, le coureur mit le colonel au tapis. John se releva en se massant le dos, et aperçu le médecin.  
« Ça va docteur ?  
Carson répondit par l'affirmative.  
- Personne ne dort dans cette ville, c'est désespérant.  
- Vous non plus vous ne dormez pas, remarqua le militaire en s'essuyant le visage.  
Beckett sourit.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
- McKay est encore en train de travailler comme un malade sur des simulations de fusion solaire. Ça fait presque deux jours qu'il ne décroche pas de son ordinateur.  
John vérifia que Ronon ne les entendait pas.  
- Et vous êtes jaloux ?  
- Non. Mais il m'inquiète. Il ne semble pas avoir digéré le fait que sa sœur vienne ici.  
Sheppard rangea ses affaires et dit bonsoir au coureur qui les salua d'un signe de tête. Il marcha dans les couloirs déserts avec Carson.  
- Mettez-vous à sa place. La moitié de ceux qui viennent en mission ici ignorent dans quoi ils ont mis les pieds. McKay s'inquiète pour sa sœur, c'est naturel.  
- Jenny.  
Devant le regard interrogateur de John, il s'expliqua.  
- Le prénom de sa sœur, c'est Jenny.  
- Il vous l'a dit ?  
- Non. Je l'ai lu, sur une lettre qu'il écrivait il y a un mois.  
John s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.  
- Je sais qu'elle est officier et que c'est moi qui la commanderai. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de la mettre en danger, et je le dirai à Rodney.  
Beckett regarda le militaire.  
- Merci colonel. »  
John ouvrit la porte et le salua, avant d'aller se coucher.

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, Carson regarda autour de lui. Tout était silencieux. Il n'était plus habitué à être seul. Il se dévêtit rapidement et s'allongea. Mais là, il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil.  
Ce n'était pas la présence de Rodney qui lui manquait. Les deux hommes dormaient fréquemment seuls. Non, c'était autre chose.  
En deux jours il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. La découverte d'un réacteur à fusion nucléaire dans la cité, l'arrivée prochaine de Jenny McKay qui avait l'air de désespérer son frère, l'attitude de Kavanaugh, et son mensonge éhonté à Laura Cadman. Tous ces événements n'avaient apparemment rien en commun, et pourtant.  
Carson avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
L'avantage et l'inconvénient de vivre sur Atlantis, c'était que si la découverte et l'émerveillement étaient au rendez-vous, on n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter le danger. Malgré ce que chacun d'entre eux se forçait à croire, ils avaient peu de chances de mourir de vieillesse avec les risques qu'ils prenaient tous ici.  
La vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Rodney qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?  
La voix forte du Tchèque fit sursauter McKay. Le réveil fut brutal.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, la conscience encore dans le brouillard du sommeil.  
- Il y a que vous vous êtes endormi sur la console de travail. Encore heureux que votre tasse soit vide, fit-il en montrant le récipient renversé sur une des tables.  
Radek posa son ordinateur portable sur son bureau et contempla le laboratoire.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu toute cette nuit ?  
Rodney s'étira en bâillant.  
- J'ai terminé des simulations et quelques autres calculs.  
Il lui tendit son portable.  
- Tenez. Vérifiez si vous voulez. Moi je vais me prendre un café. »  
Il sortit de la pièce, bâillant à nouveau. Zelenka le regarda partir en secouant la tête. Puis il alluma les ordinateurs et se remit au travail, attendant que les autres scientifiques de la base le rejoignent après leur petit-déjeuner.  
Tout en finissant un croissant qu'il avait emporté avec lui, le Tchèque observa l'une des dernières simulations réalisées par McKay. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant le résultat, et se mit soudain à prier pour que Rodney ait été trop fatigué pour finir correctement son travail.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'allumer ce machin ?  
La phrase tenait plus de l'exclamation furieuse que de la question. Zelenka se tenait devant le Canadien et le fusillait du regard.  
- Il faudra bien en arriver là un jour, non ? Cette chose a un potentiel énorme.  
- Vous avez envie de tous nous envoyer en orbite ?  
Il lui mit l'un des ordinateurs sous les yeux.  
- Ils montrent tous la même chose: les simulations échouent les unes après les autres. Ce réacteur est incontrôlable; il nous faudrait des années pour en maîtriser tous les rouages. Le processus s'emballe à chaque fois.  
Rodney relut les équations et défendit son travail.  
- C'est une question de réglages.  
La rapidité de fusion des atomes est mille fois supérieure à la normale, pour une telle masse de plasma. Si nous démarrons cette chose, elle fusionnerait tous ses atomes d'hydrogène jusqu'au stade du fer en trois semaines. Cette machine se comporte trop comme une étoile et pas assez comme un réacteur nucléaire. Si les Anciens ne l'ont pas gardé, c'est peut-être qu'il y a une raison.  
- Il doit y avoir un moyen de parfaire la fusion. C'est une question de temps.  
- Mais on a pas le temps !  
Radek posa une main sur l'épaule de McKay.  
- Je sais que ça vous tient à coeur de protéger Atlantis. Cette source d'énergie aurait pu être la solution. Mais soyons réalistes; nous n'avons ni le temps ni les moyens de nous atteler à un tel travail.  
Rodney l'observa, le regard noir. Le Tchèque connaissait cette expression: son collègue savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison, et essayait de toutes ses forces d'écraser son ego pour le reconnaître.  
- Vous avez peut-être raison, finit-il par lâcher.  
- Ou peut-être pas, fit une voix provocante.  
Radek et McKay se tournèrent vers Kavanaugh qui venait d'entrer. Le Tchèque lui demanda, goguenard:  
- Et c'est quoi votre solution miracle, monsieur le génie ?  
- Le docteur McKay a raison, à mon avis. Il faudrait au moins qu'on essaye d'allumer cette chose.  
Rodney regarda l'Américain avec suspicion. Celui-ci était toujours le premier à hurler à la prise de risque inconsidérée en général. Ce revirement ne lui plaisait pas. Le Canadien était peut-être égocentrique, mais il n'était pas stupide. La vile flatterie n'avait pas d'effets sur lui.  
- Vous ne chercheriez pas à me mettre une catastrophe nucléaire sur le dos par hasard ?  
- Pas du tout. Tenez, regardez.  
Il leur tendit son propre ordinateur. Et à la surprise des deux scientifiques, ses propres simulations marchaient parfaitement bien.  
- Si on change les paramètres de gestion de la masse critique ainsi que ceux du recyclage des atomes fusionnés, alors la machine ne s'emballe pas.  
Les résultats étaient là, indéniables.  
- Il faut en parler au docteur Weir. » Fit Zelenka.

En marchant dans les couloirs de la cité, vers la salle de réunion, McKay réfléchissait.  
Cette histoire de simulations réussies le tarabustait. Kavanaugh était bien moins doué que lui et Zelenka. Or Radek avait tout de suite cerné les conséquences d'un allumage du réacteur, et Rodney lui-même reconnaissait que toutes ses équations aboutissaient au même scénario-catastrophe, même s'il avait eu l'espoir de les corriger un jour. Et voici que tout à coup, le jeune homme débarquait avec un tableau idyllique de la fusion nucléaire, dressé en à peine trois jours.  
Soudain sa radio grésilla. McKay s'arrêta net au son de la voix de Weir.  
« Rodney ? C'est Elisabeth. Je suis obligée de repousser la réunion. Un problème de bagarre au mess. J'ai déjà prévenu le docteur Zelenka, le docteur Kavanaugh et le colonel Sheppard.  
- D'accord. Merci Elisabeth. »  
Rodney était tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait même pas protesté. Il avait l'intention de profiter de ces quelques heures de répit pour se reposer, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire durant la nuit.  
Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se précipita sous la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau lui fit fermer les yeux de plaisir. Adossé à la paroi vitrée de la cabine, il se laissa aller...

Beckett passait dans la quartier des chambres à coucher, lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte de celle de Rodney était restée ouverte. A l'intérieur, ses vêtements jetés sur le lit. Carson soupira. La porte coulissante de cette pièce se coinçait une fois sur trois, et le scientifique n'avait toujours rien fait pour la réparer. Un jour il allait avoir un problème.  
Le médecin entra dans la pièce. Un bruit de jet d'eau lui fit comprendre que son compagnon se trouvait sous la douche. Curieux de savoir s'il avait passé la nuit au laboratoire, Carson pénétra dans la salle de bain envahie par la buée.  
Rodney ne l'entendit pas entrer. L'Écossais s'assit sur une chaise et observa son ami pendant plusieurs minutes. Il pouvait distinguer les formes musclées de son corps derrière le verre couvert de buée, ses yeux fermés, ses cheveux trempés par l'eau qui tombait sur sa tête... L'atmosphère chaude et humide de la pièce ajoutée à ce spectacle... Carson sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Le sang afflua en masse dans son bas-ventre, et sa tension augmenta. Il commença à se caresser, une main glissée sous son pantalon déboutonné, mais il en voulait plus. N'y tenant plus, il se dévêtit entièrement et pénétra sans bruit dans la cabine de douche.  
Rodney sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa présence. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa peau brûlante, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son compagnon, nu sous l'eau chaude, et se redressa pour l'embrasser. En même temps, il sentit son érection contre sa cuisse, et se raidit lui aussi peu à peu. Carson posa alors une main sur son sexe qui se tendait, et commença à le masturber. Au bout de quelques secondes, il regarda le scientifique dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, puis il s'agenouilla devant sa verge en érection. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les muqueuses, et Rodney ferma les yeux, surpris par l'intensité de la sensation. Il sentit la bouche chaude de son amant autour de son sexe, ses mains caressant ses testicules. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Il tendit alors son bas-ventre vers cette langue experte qui le menait au plaisir avec une lenteur douloureuse. Carson le suçait avec une intensité nouvelle, et au bout de quelques minutes, l'orgasme l'envahit entièrement.  
Les yeux toujours fermés, Rodney se retourna lentement. Les effets de l'orgasme, conjugués à celui de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau, lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il sentit les mains de Beckett sur tout son corps, son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses... Soudain Carson le pénétra. Rodney se laissa faire avec un apaisement rare. Détendu, il sentit son amant l'envahir peu à peu. Les mains posées sur la vitre humide, il suivait son rythme, sans énervement. Beckett lui faisait l'amour avec une infinie douceur. Il descendit sa main et emprisonna le sexe de son compagnon, à nouveau gorgé de sang entre ses doigts. Rodney se colla à lui et il le pénétrait au même rythme que sa main caressait sa verge. Le scientifique était perdu, pris entre deux sources de jouissance. Et lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme de Carson, lorsqu'il le sentit se répandre en lui, il eut à nouveau la sensation d'exploser de plaisir.

« Tu n'avais encore jamais fait ça avant.  
Rodney et Carson étaient allongés, nus, sous les draps du lit du scientifique. Le Canadien était appuyé sur un coude et observait son compagnon.  
- De quoi ?  
- Tu le sais très bien.  
Oui, Carson le savait très bien. Mais il avait parfois du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et ses actes. C'était la première fois qu'il osait faire une fellation à Rodney, et ç'avait été pour lui un acte d'amour avant tout.  
- C'était un.  
- Chut. »  
Rodney posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Puis il se laissa tomber sur l'un des oreillers. On était en plein après-midi, mais les deux hommes n'en finissaient pas de flemmarder. Aucune de leurs radios n'avaient encore grésillé, et ils en profitaient.  
McKay observa le plafond quelques minutes, la tête allongée sur ses mains croisées, l'air absorbé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dit:  
« J'ai peur.  
Cette fois ce fut Carson qui se redressa pour le regarder.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai peur pour ma sœur. Jenny ne sait certainement pas dans quoi elle a mis les pieds. Franchement elle méritait mieux que ça.  
- Tu es injuste. Tu sais toi-même que découvrir Atlantis est l'accomplissement d'une vie. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, aucun être humain ne pourrait imaginer plus bel aboutissement. Tu en es la preuve vivante.  
Rodney se mordit les lèvres. Il avait raison.  
- Mais c'est aussi beaucoup de risques, de risques de mort. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger.  
- Elle est dans l'armée Rodney ! Demain ils peuvent choisir de l'envoyer en Irak, aux Philippines ou ailleurs. Et là-bas le risque sera aussi grand qu'ici. Il sera juste différent.  
Il fit la grimace et ajouta.  
- Moi je crois qu'il y a autre chose et que tu ne veux pas le dire.  
- Tu es parfois agaçant avec ton empathie naturelle.  
Le scientifique soupira. Mais après tout il avait le droit de savoir. Il était concerné au premier chef.  
- J'ai peur que Jenny découvre tout à propos de nous. »  
La gorge de Carson se serra soudain. Ça faisait longtemps.  
C'était presque le seul écueil dans leur relation: la peur du grand jour. Ils ressentaient ça plus ou moins fortement, par rapport à leurs amis, à leurs familles. Mais à des milliards de kilomètres de la Terre, la peur s'était estompée... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
John Sheppard les avait compris, lui. Mais John était l'une des exceptions qui confirmaient la règle, ils le sentaient. Car même si le monde se vantait d'être ouvert, tolérant, un mot, une expression, et le voile tombait. Et les rires moqueurs les faisaient souffrir.  
Profondément souffrir.  
Aussi Carson comprit-il soudain les craintes de son compagnon. Soudain, un membre de sa famille allait entrer dans un cercle complexe de vie professionnelle et de vie privée, teinté en plus d'histoires de survie au fin fond d'une autre galaxie. L'existence de Rodney était sur le point de prendre un tournant passablement compliqué.  
Un tournant difficile, décisif peut-être.  
L'avenir le leur dirait.


	3. L'ombre de la haine

Rating: 18/ M / NC-17

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM.

Notes de moi: voilà, voilà ! L'histoire continue. Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre (sinon on va croire que je ne pense qu'à ça, lol !). Je tiens à prévenir les fans de Kavanaugh qu'ils risquent de souffrir... Mais d'un autre côté, je doute qu'il y en ait beaucoup sur cette planète... bon, bref.

**Alpheratz:** coucou ma belle ! Ravie de voir que cette histoire te divertit toujours autant ! Tu dois trouver que je me répète, à publier sur plusieurs sites à la fois, non :)

**Vive les Unas:** alors, vraiment merci ! Merci pour tes reviews. J'en ai rarement lu d'aussi enthousiastes et agréables (à part celles de mon alpheratz préférée). elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Choupinette:** oui, tu as bonne mémoire. J'ai effectivement déjà posté cette fic, sur fanfic-fr.

**Zaika:** Ravie de te relire ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fan des fics Atlantis ! J'espère que celle-ci continuera de te plaire...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

« C'est n'importe quoi !  
Elisabeth regarda le Canadien, les yeux écarquillés de surprise devant la violence de sa réaction.  
- Je croyais que vous vouliez apprendre à vous servir de cette chose ?  
Son revirement avait quelque chose de... déstabilisant.  
- Bien sûr, mais rien ne marche là-dedans. Toutes les équations, toutes les simulations ont échoué. Même les miennes ont échoué. J'en suis presque sûr: bien que la fusion nucléaire contrôlée soit une chose merveilleuse, ce truc ne peut pas nous servir pour l'instant.  
- Je ne vous comprend pas.  
Zelenka toussa discrètement. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel un instant avant de reconnaître du bout des lèvres:  
- Radek m'a quelque peu remis les idées en place.  
Kavanaugh protesta.  
- Mais mes résultats sont exacts !  
Le visage de Rodney reprit l'expression de supériorité qu'on lui connaissait.  
- Alors comment expliquez-vous que Zelenka et moi, qui sommes meilleurs que vous en physique, ayons fait échoué toutes nos simulations ?  
- Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas si surdoués que ça.  
John crut bon d'intervenir.  
- Si Rodney s'entêtait dans le danger, je croirais volontiers à une erreur de sa part, aussi improbable soit-elle. Mais si il reconnaît son impuissance et que Zelenka trouve la même chose.  
Il se balança en arrière dans son siège.  
- Pour moi c'est clair.  
- Nous pourrions au moins faire un essai ! S'exclama Kavanaugh.  
Elisabeth jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur aux deux autres scientifiques.  
- On pourrait, admit le Tchèque. On pourrait lancer le réacteur en contrôlant la masse et la fusion du plasma. Mais il faudra être très méticuleux.  
- Et si le réacteur s'emballe ? Demanda John.  
- Les Anciens ont muni le réacteurs de systèmes de sécurité adaptés, comparables aux nôtres sur Terre... Répondit le Canadien.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire.  
- Non ça ne me plaît pas, en effet.  
- Est-ce que par hasard vous deviendriez timoré ? Fit Kavanaugh d'une voix provocante.  
- Et vous, est-ce que par hasard vous ne seriez pas un bel hypocrite ?  
- Ça suffit !  
C'était Elisabeth qui avait poussé ce cri. Les deux scientifiques se turent brusquement, comme pris en flagrant délit.  
- Merci. Bon Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?  
- En tant que chef de la section scientifique d'Atlantis, je n'autorise absolument pas un test qui mettrait la cité en danger, répondit le Canadien d'une voix claire.  
Zelenka lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien.  
- Néanmoins, je pense que certains d'entre nous - pas vous Kavanaugh, ne rêvez pas - devraient continuer à travailler sur ce réacteur. Sans l'utiliser, nous pourrions quand même apprendre beaucoup de choses.  
Le Dr. Weir regarda les trois scientifiques.  
- Nous suivrons vos conseils, Rodney. Faites ce qui vous semblera nécessaire, sans démarrer cette chose.  
McKay et Radek hochèrent la tête et sortirent. Kavanaugh resta immobile, quelques secondes, le regard noir, avant de quitter rapidement la salle par une porte opposée. Elisabeth regarda le colonel.  
- Kavanaugh m'inquiète de plus en plus. Il faudrait le tenir à l'œil.  
- Vous croyez qu'il oserait toucher au réacteur ?  
- Je ne comprends pas son attitude. D'ordinaire il est le premier à crier à l'imprudence criminelle.  
- Il chercherait à faire couler Atlantis ?  
- Peut-être est-il juste un abruti fini.  
John haussa un sourcil. Jamais il n'avait entendu Elisabeth, la sage Elisabeth, parler comme ça !  
- ... Mais mieux vaut se méfier.  
John haussa un second sourcil, puis acquiesça avant de sortir.  
- Je garderai un œil sur lui. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Carson déjeunait au mess. Enfin... plus exactement... Il restait immobile devant son plateau, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu rêvasses ?  
Le médecin leva les yeux vers McKay qui posait son plateau en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, toi.  
- Oui. Cette histoire de réacteur est enterrée et je vais enfin pouvoir dormir. En plus je me suis fait une joie de massacrer Kavanaugh.  
Carson le regarda, surpris de son ton féroce.  
- Alors c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il te fusille du regard depuis que tu es arrivé. Pas la peine de te retourner.  
- Je te crois sur parole. Ce type a un grain, énonça Rodney en croquant dans un fruit. Ses équations sont aberrantes et môssieur désire quand même expérimenter une bombe atomique.  
- C'est pas ce que tu voulais aussi faire il y a deux jours ?  
- Oui mais.  
Devant le sourire moqueur de son compagnon, Rodney se força.  
- J'ai...  
- Tu vas y arriver.  
- Je me suis planté. Ça te va ?  
- Au moins tu le reconnais. Je suis fier de toi Rodney.  
- Très drôle.  
- Je ne plaisante pas, fit Carson qui savait combien reconnaître ses erreurs était difficile pour le scientifique.  
Il plongea les yeux dans les siens avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Les deux amants se regardèrent ainsi quelques instants. Puis Rodney finit par dire:  
- Carson ?  
- Oui ?  
Beckett sourit davantage, mi-séducteur mi-moqueur.  
- Je peux te piquer ta barre de chocolat ?  
Il y eut un blanc. Carson haussa un sourcil. Puis soudain les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire dans le mess. Le médecin essuya les larmes d'hilarité qui coulaient de ses yeux avant de lui tendre la barre chocolatée.  
- Et moi qui croyais que tu allais dire quelque chose de génial !  
- Je ne peux pas toujours être au top non plus.  
- Zut je ne l'ai pas eu. Quelqu'un l'a enregistré ?  
- C'est fini oui... ? »

De l'autre côté de la salle, Kavanaugh observait la joyeuse tablée, l'estomac noué. Quelque chose avait du mal à passer.Ils l'avaient bridé. Ils avaient dénigré son travail. Cet énième refus de porter de l'intérêt à ce qu'il disait... Kavanaugh était à deux doigts de demander son renvoi sur Terre. Au moins là-bas, il trouveraient des gens qui l'écouteraient; des hommes puissants, plus puissants que cette bande d'explorateurs anarchistes.  
Mais en attendant... Il avait la rage au ventre. Il se sentait prisonnier, dominé, à la botte de ce Canadien horripilant et tout-puissant. Kavanaugh connaissait sa valeur. Si lui se sentait capable d'allumer ce réacteur, alors c'est qu'on pouvait le faire sans risques. Et voilà que ces imprudents congénitaux se mettaient soudain à freiner des quatre fers pour un projet qui avait enfin de l'avenir. De rage, il en planta son couteau dans une pomme, éventrant cette dernière.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Kavanaugh leva les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une militaire, une jeune femme blonde. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui semblait pas la connaître. Quoique... En fait si, son visage avait quelque chose de familier.  
Laura Cadman s'assit en face de lui. Elle le regarda un instant, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, vers la table de Rodney et Carson, avant de revenir à Kavanaugh.  
- Vous ne les portez pas dans votre coeur, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pas vraiment non. Remarquez, je n'ai rien à reprocher au docteur Beckett. Mais McKay... C'est une autre histoire.  
Laura grignota une frite. Kavanaugh la regarda avec insistance, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Puis soudain il s'exclama:  
- Vous êtes le lieutenant Cadman, c'est ça ?  
La jeune femme hocha la tête.  
- C'est vous qui étiez enfermée dans le corps de McKay après l'accident avec le Dart.  
- Exact.  
Kavanaugh eut une grimace de dégoût.  
- Je vous plains. Ça n'a vraiment pas dû être une sinécure.  
- La période de contrôle que j'avais sur son corps n'était pas désagréable. Mais sinon... Il a autant profité de la situation que moi.  
Elle tourna son regard vers les deux hommes.  
- Ils se sont fichus de moi, tous les deux. J'étais sincère mais Carson a préféré quelqu'un d'autre.  
Kavanaugh était perdu; il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Du baiser à Beckett, juste avant la rematérialisation. Après cette histoire, il aurait dû se tourner vers moi. Mais c'est tout le contraire qui s'est passé.  
- Je ne saisis pas. La jeune femme le regarda avec incrédulité.  
- Vous n'avez pas compris ? McKay et Beckett; ils sont ensembles ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est vers McKay que Carson est allé, et non vers moi.  
Elle reprit son souffle, amère.  
- Ils m'ont ridiculisé.  
Kavanaugh ne répondit pas. Et pour cause ! Il était pour l'instant, incapable de prononcer un mot. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés derrière ses lunettes tandis qu'il digérait l'information. Puis soudain il se reprit.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça à moi ?  
- Parce que vous avez l'air de détester McKay. Et moi je les hais tous les deux. McKay m'a volé ma place, et Carson n'a même pas eu le courage de me dire la vérité l'autre jour. Et personne, oui personne n'a le droit de me tourner en ridicule comme ça.  
Kavanaugh était à deux doigts de dire à la jeune femme qu'elle avait sérieusement besoin de voir un spécialiste pour se calmer. Mais il se retint. Une haine nouvelle se réveillait en lui; une haine plus malsaine, plus dangereuse qu'une simple histoire d'ego. Le jeune homme sourit. Maintenant, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire à Atlantis; quelque chose de vital. Et Cadman, sans le savoir, allait l'y aider.  
Reprenant une attitude sérieuse et conspiratrice, il se pencha vers la jeune femme.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rageur, McKay jeta son stylo sur la table.  
« Rien à faire ! Il n'y a rien qui veut sortir !  
Carson était allongé sur son lit, en train de lire un bouquin. A l'exclamation de son compagnon, il baissa son livre pour le regarder.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Rodney fit pivoter sa chaise.  
- J'essayais en vain de trouver ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Jenny lorsqu'elle arrivera.  
- Tu n'es pas inspiré ?  
- Je ne suis jamais inspiré pour ce genre de trucs ! Mon domaine c'est la physique; pour les lettres explicatives je suis nul.  
Beckett abandonna son ouvrage et vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas, en face de Rodney.  
- Tu veux lui dire quoi ? Bienvenue ?  
Le Canadien fit la grimace, avant de s'expliquer.  
- Ma sœur et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis... plusieurs années. C'est un peu compliqué. Je ne sais même pas si elle me considère encore comme son frère.  
Il soupira, le front dans les mains.  
- Jenny a toujours été la seule personne à ne jamais me mentir. On a eut dans le passé, des disputes mémorables. Tout ce qu'on pensait l'un de l'autre, on se l'est toujours dit. Et on a aussi oublié de se respecter, ainsi que nos choix. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'elle m'aime, pour qu'elle me considère comme son frère; je m'en rends compte maintenant. Et ça me fait mal, parce que c'était la seule personne qui aurait été susceptible de m'attendre sur Terre.  
Carson demanda:  
- Tu penses qu'elle est au courant de ta présence ici ?  
- Je l'ignore. Mais si elle ne l'était pas, Caldwell a dû l'en avertir.  
Il se força à rire.  
- Ça risque de mettre de l'animation dans Atlantis, la famille McKay réunie.  
Beckett eut un sourire amusé.  
- A ce point ?  
- J'aurais aimé t'éviter d'avoir à tester cette situation avant un bon moment.  
Le médecin posa une main sur son genou.  
- Tu ne peux rien y faire. C'est comme ça. »  
Rodney sourit, de ce sourire un peu forcé qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'une situation lui semblait désespérée.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Kavanaugh ? Je croyais... Je croyais que vous ne deviez plus bosser sur le réacteur ?  
- Exact, mais le Dr. McKay m'a demandé de m'y remettre.  
Radek haussa un sourcil devant l'improbabilité de la chose. Le jeune homme lui tendit alors une feuille de note.  
- Tenez, regardez. Il m'a laissé une note me disant de revenir travailler ici.  
Le Tchèque lut le mot. Il recala ses lunettes sur son nez deux fois pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas mal déchiffré la note.  
- J'ai été aussi surpris que vous, mais puisqu'il me le demande.  
Zelenka relut une dernière fois, puis haussa les épaules en rendant le papier à son collègue. Après tout, Rodney devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. C'était lui le chef.  
- Allez-y. Moi je ne vais pas tarder à arrêter. »  
C'était tout ce que voulait Kavanaugh. Il rempocha la feuille, jubilant intérieurement.  
Ça lui avait pris plusieurs heures pour faire ce mot. Il avait fait la chasse à toutes les notes de services qu'avait pu écrire McKay depuis un an pour pouvoir falsifier cette note en collant les phrases, les mots qu'il y avait découpé. Un passage en photocopie et le tour était joué ! Zelenka n'y avait vu que du feu.

Radek regarda le jeune homme sans trop comprendre la situation. Que faisait-il ici, après l'affront essuyé durant la réunion, quelques jours auparavant ? Kavanaugh sentit cette sourde interrogation peser sur lui, et sourit intérieurement.  
C'était un jeu dangereux, mais il était bien trop aveuglé et engagé pour s'en rendre compte. Il lui fallait briser McKay, maintenant, pour qu'il ne s'en relève jamais. Les gens comme lui devaient rester à terre; les gens comme lui devaient être détruits. Telle était son opinion.  
Les opinions: dangereuses idées aux conséquences multiples, allant de la discussion animée aux plus grandes guerres du monde. Depuis que Laura lui avait révélé la nature des relations entre McKay et le Dr. Beckett, Kavanaugh avait senti se réveiller en lui une conviction profonde, une haine aveuglante: l'homosexualité était un crime, un comportement contre-nature à rayer de la société, de l'humanité.  
Oui, il allait rayer McKay du monde. Et cette machine allait l'y aider.

Il s'installa devant le panneau de contrôle de la machine. Une quantité d'ordinateurs terriens y avaient déjà été connectés par ses collègues. Kavanaugh releva un instant les yeux et contempla l'immense salle qui s'étendait devant lui, de l'autre côté de la large baie vitrée.  
Tout avait été renforcé par les Anciens dans cette section. Les portes étaient blindées, d'un blindage triplement supérieur à la normale et inconnu des scientifiques. Le verre était si épais que deux corps humains auraient pu tenir à l'intérieur. Au centre de la salle s'élevait un gigantesque coffre de métal, l'accélérateur à particules qui projetait les atomes les uns contre les autres pour les faire fusionner. Il transmettait la chaleur et le rayonnement dégagés par la fusion à un collecteur, puis le système transformait ces éléments en énergie, utilisable ensuite sous de multiples formes.  
En temps normal, pour obtenir une réaction de fusion stable et efficace, il fallait contrôler la température du plasma, sa densité et son temps de confinement. Kavanaugh le savait, les Anciens avaient installé tous les éléments nécessaires à la réussite de leur projet. L'intérieur du réacteur était composé d'un champ magnétique qui confinait le plasma pour que la machine puisse résister à une température de fusion de vingt millions de degrés Kelvin, soit plus de 73 000 degrés Celsius.  
Mais il allait dérégler tous ces paramètres. La machine s'emballerait, et McKay serait accusé puisqu'aux yeux de tous, il lui aurait dit de revenir travailler ici.

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur ses lèvres.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Avant d'aller prendre son déjeuner, Kavanaugh décida de passer par le bureau d'Elisabeth Weir pour asseoir un peu plus son alibi et porter les futures accusations sur le Canadien.  
Le Dr. Weir était assise, en train d'écrire. Kavanaugh pénétra doucement dans la pièce en frappant sur la vitre de la porte.  
« Entrez.  
Elle se redressa, surprise.  
- Dr. Kavanaugh. Que voulez-vous donc ?  
Le jeune homme s'amusa à dévoiler ses talents de comédien. Il joua l'écolier pris en faute.  
- Voilà. Tout d'abord je tenait à m'excuser pour la scène que nous vous avons infligé l'autre jour, Rodney et moi.  
- Inutile, vous l'avez déjà fait.  
- Je sais mais... Je voulais être sûr.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
Il se tut, se mordant les lèvres. Elisabeth tomba immédiatement dans le piège et lui demanda.  
- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?  
- Eh bien... Ce matin j'ai trouvé une note de service du Dr. McKay sur mon bureau.  
Il lui tendit le mot falsifié. Elisabeth le saisit et commença à le lire.  
- Il me demande de me remettre à travailler sur le réacteur à fusion nucléaire, en vue d'une utilisation efficace et sécurisée, avec essais réels si nécessaires.  
Weir lui rendit la note.  
- Étrange. Rodney voulait effectivement continuer dans cette voie, mais je le croyais plus réservé.  
- J'ai trouvé cela étrange moi aussi, mais il a bien insisté là-dessus. Il semble avoir un regain de confiance dans le réacteur.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants, soupira puis conclut:  
- Très bien. J'imagine que vous êtes venu me demander mon accord ?  
- Exact.  
- Vous l'avez. Je ne sais pas ce que Rodney a en tête, mais je lui fais confiance. Mais, Kavanaugh.  
- Oui madame ?  
- Ne soyez pas téméraire. N'appliquer que les consignes du Dr. McKay et aucune autre, compris ?  
- Oui, parfaitement. »  
Le jeune homme salua, puis quitta le bureau, satisfait. McKay était parti sur une autre planète pour vingt-quatre heures, et ni Weir ni Zelenka ne pourraient lui demander confirmation du faux message qu'il leur avait montré à tous les deux. Mais il lui fallait se synchroniser avec le retour de l'équipe de Sheppard. Le sabotage du réacteur devait avoir lieu exactement après leur arrivée sur Atlantis.

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Laura ?  
D'humeur joyeuse, Kavanaugh posa son plateau devant la jeune femme qui observait le mess, mélancolique. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée.  
- Ça va.  
- On ne dirait pas.  
Elle désigna du menton Carson, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, entouré du staff de l'infirmerie. Le médecin riait avec plusieurs de ses collègues féminines.  
- Je les envie. J'aimerai être à leur place. Mais je ne peux pas. Quelle poisse !  
Kavanaugh haussa les sourcils d'un air significatif en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Cadman avait vraiment un problème, un gros problème avec le médecin-chef.  
- Rien n'a changé ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air compatissant.  
- Rien.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis le jeune homme reprit.  
- Vous savez, ce n'est sans doute qu'une passade. Le Dr. Beckett m'a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules. Il ne s'abandonnera pas à cette... idiotie.  
- Vous croyez ?  
- J'en suis convaincu. En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il le quitte un jour, peut-être plus vite que vous ne pensez.  
Si son plan fonctionnait.  
Kavanaugh n'avait rien contre Carson. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Apprendre son homosexualité en avait été d'autant plus... choquant. Mais dans son geste extrême contre ce que représentait Rodney et ses penchants, il ne cherchait pas à atteindre le docteur. Au contraire. Après la catastrophe, une déferlante de haine envers son compagnon ne tarderait pas à l'envahir, il s'en doutait. Il retrouverait ses esprits, reviendrait à la réalité, à la normalité... A ce qui devait être.  
- Vous semblez de meilleure humeur que l'autre jour.  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
- Effectivement.  
Il hésita devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocutrice. Pouvait-il se confier à quelqu'un ? Pouvait-il révéler son terrible projet ? Cela comportait un risque, mais le scientifique se sentait en confiance face à cette jeune femme blessée, aux mots pleins de rancœur... Comme lui.  
- Disons que face à McKay, j'ai retrouvé mes armes.  
- Et quelles sont-elles ?  
- Sa propre réputation.  
Elle l'observa sans comprendre.  
- McKay est une tête brûlée, un scientifique égocentrique. Tout le monde le sait mais le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. C'est ce dont je vais me servir pour le briser.  
- Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort ?  
- Non. Les gens comme lui n'ont rien à faire dans une équipe comme la nôtre. Les gens comme lui n'ont rien à faire ici.  
Ses yeux brillaient à nouveau de cette flamme inquiétante. Laura se méprit d'abord sur ses paroles.  
- Mais il y en a des milliers comme lui dans le monde.  
- Ça ne devrait pas. C'est contraire à l'ordre des choses.  
Elle comprit soudain. Kavanaugh ne parlait pas du côté scientifique de Rodney. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
- Vous vilipendez les homosexuels ! Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas de notre monde. Ils ne sont pas comme nous !  
- Vous êtes cinglé !  
L'exclamation lui avait échappé. Cadman reprit contenance et reprit la parole.  
- Pour vous, c'est contre-nature ? Et c'est quoi votre solution ? Les clouer au pilori ? Tu parles d'une idée ! Ils ne nous font rien de mal.  
- Mais ils n'ont pas lieu d'être.  
Laura le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, réfléchissant intensément.  
- Quelle est votre religion ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.  
- Pardon ?  
- Laissez-moi deviner: catholicisme, évangélisme, islam... Autre chose.  
L'interrogatoire agaçait le jeune homme.  
- Quel rapport ?  
- Parce que les préjugés violents contre les homosexuels sont souvent issus d'une éducation religieuse sévère, parfois extrémiste, souvent détournée. Je le sais, mon oncle était comme ça, prenant tous les épîtres de sa Bible catholique au pied de la lettre.  
- C'est n'importe quoi.  
La jeune femme se cala en arrière avec son éternel air placide.  
- Moi c'est ce que j'en dis.  
Kavanaugh croyait qu'elle le suivrait. Mais l'opinion qu'avait la jeune femme de Rodney et de son compagnon, dégagée de toute rancœur, semblait bien différente de la sienne.  
Il se leva. Laura poursuivit.  
- N'y allez pas trop fort.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?  
- Je vous croyais plus intelligent. La vengeance ne vous soulagera pas.  
- Ce n'est pas un acte de vengeance !  
Le jeune homme saisit son plateau et s'éloigna. Cadman le regarda partir en soupirant.  
Oui, c'est un acte de haine. »

Aux exclamations enflammées des deux jeunes gens, Carson avait relevé la tête, n'écoutant plus les plaisanteries de ses collègues. Il observa Kavanaugh se départir de son calme puis quitter brusquement la table, laissant Laura seule. Loin d'être furieuse, la jeune femme avait une expression teintée de déception qui l'étonna.  
Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien faire ensemble ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Vingt-quatre heures. Vingt-quatre heures à attendre le retour de McKay. Vingt-quatre heures d'attente, de ruminations, de montée en pression. A cet instant précis, Kavanaugh n'était plus qu'un bloc de haine, une haine entretenue depuis l'enfance par des adultes aux esprits obtus, butés et ignorants. Une opinion en soi n'est jamais toute vraie ou toute fausse, mais entre certaines mains, elle devient un instrument de haine et de violence très dangereux.  
Et Kavanaugh était devenu un instrument de haine, qui ressassait sans réfléchir tout ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Régulièrement, son oreillette grésillait, annonce d'une conversation dans la salle de débarquement, où il avait négligemment laissé traîner une radio allumée, histoire d'être averti en direct du retour de son ennemi juré. Assis devant la console de contrôle du réacteur à fusion, Kavanaugh patientait. Le retour de l'équipe de Sheppard était annoncé pour treize heures... Le jeune homme contemplait l'ordinateur dans lequel il allait rentrer les données fatales. Si seulement on lui avait donné sa chance, rien de tout cela ne serait en train d'arriver. S'il avait pu essayer ses équations, démarrer le réacteur, personne n'en serait là aujourd'hui. Si seulement.  
Soudain, le scientifique en lui reprit le dessus. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Pourquoi ne pas entrer d'abord ses équations pour vérifier leur véracité ? Radek et McKay avaient hurlé qu'elles DEVAIENT être fausses, alors que tous ses essais sur console avaient réussi. Juste avant de lancer la terrible machine... Il pouvait faire un essai ! Juste un. Et lorsque ça marcherait... Eh bien, lorsque ça marcherait, peut-être réviserait-il son jugement.  
La radio lui transmit soudain une nouvelle conversation. L'équipe du colonel était de retour. Il fallait faire vite.  
Soudain emporté par l'enthousiasme de sa réussite, Kavanaugh commença à entrer rapidement ses données dans l'ordinateur principal. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour contempler son triomphe, avant de décider s'il allait saboter ou non le réacteur.  
Quel sentiment, de la haine ou de l'arrogance, l'emporterait ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Tout s'est bien passé colonel ?  
- Aucun problème, une vraie promenade de santé.  
Un gémissement lointain le fit revenir sur ses paroles.  
- A part le fait que Rodney a pris un coup de soleil. »  
Elisabeth sourit. Teyla, Rodney et Ronon allèrent se débarrasser de leur équipement avant de monter rejoindre leurs deux chefs en salle de réunion.  
John prit la parole.  
« Nos chers bambins vont très bien. Apparemment il n'y a eu aucune destruction d'appareils Wraith depuis que nous sommes partis.  
- Il ont eu beaucoup de chance, ajouta Teyla. Leur planète s'est trouvée sur le trajet de beaucoup de vaisseaux-ruches ces derniers mois.  
- Et leur bouclier ?  
- C'était une défaillance de l'EPPZ qui les avait amené à retourner sur cette planète. Rodney se renversa dans son siège.  
C'était trois fois rien, une défaillance d'un des circuits de conduction du courant. Je crois que certains enfants ont dû l'ébrécher en jouant à côté. Je leur avais dis de ne pas y toucher.  
- Convaincant comme vous êtes...! Plaisanta Sheppard.  
Rodney croisa les bras.  
- Je n'ai pas un amour immodéré des enfants. Comme disait Radek en parlant de son neveu, leur principal source de plaisir, c'est la destruction.  
- Je dirai plutôt « expérimentation », mais bon.  
- Il faut reconnaître que ce sont de vraies terreurs, fit Ronon.  
Le coureur n'avait pas plus apprécié que McKay la nuée de bambins qui leur avait tourné autour pendant une journée. John et Teyla avaient été plus à l'aise qu'eux... ou plus chanceux.  
- Ne laissez pas traîner votre arme aussi, Ronon. C'est tentant pour un enfant.  
- Oh, il ne voulait que tester sans doute, dit Sheppard en haussant les épaules.  
- Il a failli m'envoyer Ad Patrès ! Protesta Rodney. J'ai manqué avoir un trou gros comme une balle de tennis dans la poitrine.  
- Ne vous plaignez pas, il aurait pu viser les cordes vocales ! Répondit John en riant.  
- Merci, c'est... »  
BRAOUUUUM Une explosion retentit, suivit d'une onde de choc qui ébranla toute la cité. Les cinq amis relevèrent la tête, soudain inquiets.  
« C'était quoi ça ?  
- Une attaque sur la ville ? Suggéra Teyla.  
McKay bondit hors de son siège et dévala l'escalier qui menait à la salle de contrôle  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cria-t-il au scientifique qui, alerté, déclenchait la procédure de détection des dégâts.  
- Aucune idée. L'image a vacillé pendant quelques secondes avant de se rétablir.  
Le Canadien se précipita vers l'un des écrans plats. Elisabeth arriva derrière lui.  
- Il faut redémarrer la dissimulation d'Atlantis. Rodney ?  
Le scientifique restait silencieux, examinant les informations sur la cité qui s'affichaient devant ses yeux les unes à la suite des autres. Face à son mutisme, Elisabeth fit signe au jeune homme d'engager la procédure.  
- Stop !  
Rodney, toujours penché sur l'ordinateur, suspendit leur action d'une main levée.  
- Ça ne vient pas d'une attaque. C'est interne.  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est interne à la cité, répéta-t-il.  
- Un générateur à Naquada qui aurait explosé ? Émit John.  
- Impossible ! Nous les avons tous débranché.  
McKay se retourna soudain, blanc comme un linge.  
- Le réacteur à fusion nucléaire ! »

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle.  
« Le réacteur ? Il devait être sûr ! S'exclama le Dr. Weir.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Rodney d'une voix posée qui contrastait avec sa pâleur terrifiée. Il faut aller voir s'il y avait quelqu'un là-bas. »  
Il hésita un instant, avant de quitter la salle à grandes enjambées. Elisabeth resta clouée sur place, son esprit percevant toutes les conséquences de l'apparent entêtement du Canadien à vouloir travailler sur cette chose. Sheppard courut pour rejoindre son ami.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
- Où sont les combinaisons anti-radiations ?  
- Dans le local 5. Mais c'est... irradié ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne prends pas de risques.  
- Je viens avec vous.  
Rodney le regarda un instant, comme pour l'en dissuader, mais devant son expression décidée, il soupira.  
- Allez chercher deux combinaisons et un compteur Geiger. Je préviens Carson pour qu'il se tienne prêt. Nous aurons peut-être besoin de lui. »

Rodney franchit le seuil de la salle le premier. Les blindages des Anciens avaient parfaitement résisté à l'onde de choc. Immédiatement derrière lui, Sheppard tenait une lampe allumée, mais l'atmosphère enfumée ne permettait pas de voir grand-chose. Plus loin, à l'abri derrière une autre porte, se tenait Beckett et son équipe, patientant, angoissés.  
Le Canadien brandit le petit compteur Geiger qu'il tenait à la main. L'appareil n'émettait que son _cri-cri_ habituel, sans sifflement aigu, caractéristique de la présence de radiations.  
« Rodney ?  
Le grésillement de la voix de John, ajouté au son de sa propre respiration enfermée dans la combinaison, rendait le scientifique nerveux. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes, il posa le compteur Geiger dans un coin.  
- Pas de radiations. Il n'y a rien ici.  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne voit rien ? Je n'ai jamais vu autant de fumée.  
- Les circuits ont dû tous griller en même temps.  
Les deux hommes levèrent en même temps leurs lampes vers l'immense baie vitrée. Bien que fissuré, le verre blindé avait résisté à l'onde de choc. Mais au-delà.  
- Oh mon dieu !  
L'accélérateur de particules, cet anneau métallique creux qui contenait le plasma en fusion, s'était effondré sur lui-même, s'écroulant en même temps sur le collecteur situé en-dessous. Il n'y avait plus là qu'un énorme bloc de métal fondu, à l'équilibre précaire.  
Rodney se pencha sur les consoles de contrôle du réacteur. Le champ magnétique avait rempli son rôle au-delà de toute espérance, confinant le plasma à l'intérieur de l'anneau, évitant le drame. Les systèmes de sécurité avaient ensuite pris le relais pour refroidir la masse atomique en fusion et stopper la réaction en chaîne. Grâce à ça, le coeur du réacteur ne s'était pas effondré sur lui-même comme une étoile. Par contre, il y avait eu une violente surcharge d'énergie. L'explosion ressentie était celle du circuit d'alimentation et du transformateur relié au collecteur.  
- Vous pouvez enlever votre casque, fit McKay au militaire en ôtant lui-même le sien.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Il n'y a aucun risque d'irradiation.  
Alors même qu'il s'était retourné pour prononcer ces mots, il aperçut soudain une masse effondrée contre le mur, face à la baie. Son cri se répercuta dans tout le niveau.  
- Kavanaugh ! »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Comment va-t-il ?  
La voix claire d'Elisabeth Weir s'était élevée au milieu du silence qui régnait dans la salle de réunion.  
Ils étaient tous là: le colonel Sheppard, Rodney, Zelenka, Teyla et Ronon, qui n'avaient pas quitté la pièce sur ordre du Canadien, le sergent Shift, responsable de la sécurité, et Carson, qui venait donner des nouvelles de Kavanaugh, retrouvé évanoui dans la salle de contrôle du réacteur. Le médecin prit la parole.  
- Kavanaugh n'a presque rien. Quelques brûlures au second degré, une forte commotion cérébrale, mais rien d'irrémédiable. Il se portera mieux dans quelques jours.  
Le silence se reforma quelques instants.  
- Quelles sont les conséquences de l'explosion ?  
- On a frôlé la catastrophe, répondit McKay. Le processus de fusion s'est emballé. La montée en température a fait fondre l'accélérateur à particules et le collecteur. La décharge d'énergie a fait explosé tous les éléments électriques de la machine, circuits, transformateur d'énergie. Seuls les systèmes de sécurité des Anciens a sauvé la situation. Le circuit de refroidissement a joué son rôle: il n'y a eu aucun effondrement. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour savoir quel est l'état du plasma restant.  
- Vous n'aviez pas prévu ce genre d'accident ?  
La question était pigmentée d'une pointe de colère.  
- Non... Enfin si. Certaines de nos simulations aboutissaient à ce résultat, le moins pire de tous finalement. Pas d'effondrement de masse, pas d'explosion nucléaire.  
- Ce n'était pas un degré de sécurité suffisant !  
Persuadée que c'était à lui que l'on devait la remise en service du réacteur, le Dr. Weir voulait connaître ses raisons.  
- Non, en effet.  
Il se passait quelque chose. Ils pouvaient tous le sentir. L'attitude de Weir avait brusquement changé, et McKay sentit le vent tourner désagréablement.  
- Il ne fallait pas démarrer cette chose. Vous auriez dû jouer la prudence.  
- C'est à Kavanaugh qu'il faut dire ça ! Se défendit Rodney. Je n'y suis strictement pour rien. Je n'étais même pas là.  
- Mais c'est sur VOTRE ordre que Kavanaugh a recommencé à travailler sur le réacteur, avec essais à la clé si nécessaire.  
- Quoi ?! C'est du délire !  
- J'ai vu votre note de service de mes propres yeux, avec VOTRE signature. Vous avez ordonné à Kavanaugh de sonder cette machine, en dépit de tous vos résultats, en dépit de votre propre aveu d'impuissance !  
Les regards commencèrent à changer, passant de l'incompréhension au doute, puis à la suspicion. Rodney se sentit soudain mis en accusation. Malgré son émotion grandissante, il tâcha de garder sa voix la plus ferme possible.  
- Je n'ai jamais ordonné quoi que ce soit à Kavanaugh ! Moi-même je ne travaillais plus sur ce projet depuis la dernière réunion.  
Bien qu'énervée, Elisabeth restait une diplomate. Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans ses supputations. Par contre, elle ressortit la note, le mot falsifié retrouvé sur le bureau du jeune américain, et l'étala sous les yeux de McKay.  
- Ce mot n'est donc pas de vous.  
Effaré, il lut le contenu de la note, fermant parfois les yeux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Lorsqu'il la reposa, sa main tremblait.  
- C'est un ordre de « travailler sur le réacteur en vue d'une utilisation future efficace et sécurisée, avec essais réels si nécessaire », fit Elisabeth.  
Dans quel guêpier était-il tombé ? Rodney articula avec difficulté.  
- Je reconnais mon écriture. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie donné cet ordre.  
Tous étaient perdus. Le regard de Radek s'était durci, tout comme celui du sergent. Teyla doutait de la véracité de cette histoire; Ronon ne comprenait rien à cet imbroglio. John balançait entre le doute et l'énervement.  
Perdu, le coeur battant, Rodney lut dans leurs yeux ce qu'ils pensaient tous de lui à cet instant précis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva son regard vers Carson, en dernier. Celui-ci l'observait sans rage, sans suspicion, mais avec une incompréhension qui lui fit mal. Il murmura en secouant la tête:  
- Ce n'est pas moi.  
Carson était perdu: que devait-il croire ? Ces dernières semaines, il avait vu son ami gommer peu à peu, au prix de gros efforts, cette arrogance, son excès d'assurance. Tous les jours, il avait assisté aux silences qui précédaient les aveux d'impuissance, aux délégations de tâches importantes... Tout cela aurait-il cédé face au défi scientifique du siècle ?  
Mais lorsque les yeux de Rodney se plongèrent dans les siens, lorsqu'il y lut la détresse, la peur d'être seul, la peur de perdre leur confiance, il abandonna son mutisme et sa voix posée s'éleva.  
- Attendons que Kavanaugh se réveille; nous pourrons savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé, sans faire d'hypothèses douteuses. »  
Merci pour elle ! La réflexion alla en plein aux oreilles de Weir qui comprit qu'il punissait ainsi sa suspicion envers le scientifique. Mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et pour éviter de voir s'étendre un conflit qui pouvait à tout moment prendre des envergures incontrôlables, elle interrompit la réunion. Les sièges se reculèrent et chacun quitta l'atmosphère plombée de la salle. Seul resta Rodney, immobile, la tête posée entre ses doigts. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de faire taire les battements qui retentissaient dans ses tempes.  
Au bout d'un moment, il sortit lui aussi. Parcourant les longs couloirs, jusqu'à sa chambre, il sentit l'ombre de la suspicion le suivre pas à pas. Les regards qui le suivaient, les lèvres qui murmuraient. Apparemment, le rituel de l'écoute aux portes fonctionnait toujours chez les sous-officiers et les curieux.

Les cinq cents mètres jusqu'à ses quartiers lui parurent être cinq années-lumières. Épuisé, anéanti, il jeta sa veste sur le lit et sortit sur le balcon. Accoudé à la rambarde, il contempla l'océan.  
Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Kavanaugh aurait-il osé falsifier cette note ? Il n'aurait alors voulu que faire retomber des soupçons sur lui. Mais pourquoi bon sang ?! Pourquoi ?  
Il était loin d'imaginer la raison de cette machination. Mais le mal était fait. Déjà la rumeur allait en s'amplifiant, comme une gangrène parcourant les couloirs de la cité. Il le savait, il savait comment ces choses-là fonctionnaient. Et même si quelque chose, quelqu'un démontrait son innocence, il serait trop tard. Les regards autrefois jaloux, parfois haineux, se transformeraient en regards triomphants, écrasants.  
Soudain désespéré, Rodney recula puis se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il écouta le vent qui sifflait autour de la cité. Puis brusquement, une averse se déclencha et de grosses gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser sur la balcon. En quelques minutes il fut trempé jusqu'aux os.  
Quelle importance ? Franchement, si même la météo s'y mettait, comment lutter ?

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois; Alors, vos impressions ?

P.S. Si mes écrits vous semblent sadiques, je vous interdit cependant de me tuer... Je ne suis qu'à moitié responsable des trucs de dingue qui sortent de mon imagination (enfin c'est ce que je me dis...) :)


	4. Dites moi ! Pourquoi !

**Rating:** 18/ M / NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM.

**Notes de moi:** Je sais, mes chapitres sont super longs sur cette fanfic. J'ose espérer que vous ne vous crevez pas trop les yeux pour tout lire.  
Chapitre 4 - présence de LEMON

Allez ! vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous bichonner ! Je vous offre le chapitre n° 4 dès maintenant (un jour après le n°3) ! C'est pas gentil ça ? Franchement ?

* * *

« Rodney ?  
C'était la voix de Carson. Mais même à ce son réconfortant, il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Trop de peur, trop d'incompréhension l'envahissaient.  
- Rodney ! Tu es fou ? Tu veux attraper une pneumonie ou quoi ?  
- Quelle importance ? Répondit-il, le regard toujours clos.  
- Quelle... ? Non mais je rêve.  
Rodney sentit soudain une force irrésistible le soulever. Beckett lui avait saisi la main avant de le tirer vers lui et de le pousser à l'intérieur. Cette fois il fut bien obligé d'ouvrir les yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas le fait de te faire tremper et d'attraper la mort qui changera quelque chose à la situation.  
Le Canadien ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés et ôta son tee-shirt qu'il balança sur son lit.  
- C'est fini, Carson. Une histoire comme celle-là, même infondée, personne ne l'oubliera. Ils vont tous croire que j'ai failli détruire Atlantis. Pour une histoire d'ego en plus.  
Sa voix réprima un tremblement.  
- Zelenka est passé me voir tout à l'heure. Il m'a annoncé qu'Elisabeth me suspendait de mes fonctions de commandant de la section scientifique, pour l'instant.  
Il déglutit et ferma les yeux.  
- Il n'est même pas venu jusqu'à moi. Il est resté derrière, dans la chambre, à la fois satisfait et gêné.  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Ils finiront par oublier, surtout quand ils découvriront que ce n'est pas de toi.  
Rodney releva la tête.  
- Tu ne me crois pas coupable ?  
Le médecin plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.  
- Non.  
Un immense poids disparut soudain de sa poitrine. A bout de forces mais soulagé, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Beckett s'installa à côté de lui.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'aurais jamais rien fait qui nous mette tous en danger ici. Tu n'aurais jamais rien fait qui me mette en danger.  
- Tu ne t'appuies que sur tes convictions ?  
- Franchement, à quoi ça sert d'aimer quelqu'un si c'est pour ne pas lui faire confiance ?  
Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Puis Rodney secoua la tête pour se donner de l'énergie.  
- Je vais prendre une douche.  
Il se releva. La main de Carson glissa sur son dos trempé.  
- Bonne idée, ça t'évitera une angine. »

Rodney ouvrit grand les robinets de la douche. L'eau chaude se déversa sur sa tête, le faisant frissonner. Le front posé contre le carrelage froid, il sentait les filets d'eau couler sur son visage, sur toute sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, les poings serrés, appuyé contre la paroi de la douche.  
Il n'y était pour rien ! Il n'avais rien fait. Mais sa situation lui semblait soudain désespérée. Il n'était pas objectif, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait déjà l'impression d'entendre les murmures vengeurs, les regards dégoûtés. Si seulement il l'avait mérité... Mais il n'était pas coupable ! Une pensée terrifiante le traversa soudain. Et s'ils le renvoyaient ? S'ils l'écartaient de son travail comme venait de le faire Elisabeth ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait, sa passion, sa raison de vivre. On n'avait pas hésité à le muter en Alaska autrefois, parce qu'il s'était trompé. La punition aujourd'hui, ce serait quoi ? Le renverrait-on sur Terre, sans possibilités de retour ?  
Rodney posa ses paumes brûlantes sur le mur de céramique froid pour essayer de se calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Sa peur était trop grande. Et peu à peu, sous les filets d'eau qui parcouraient son visage, des larmes commencèrent à couler.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Kavanaugh ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître sa chambre. Mais l'instant d'après, lorsque Beckett se pencha sur lui pour vérifier sa perfusion, il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il, passablement hébété, au médecin.  
- Il y a eut une explosion dans la salle du réacteur, là où vous travailliez. Le souffle vous a projeté contre le mur et vous a assommé.  
Le souffle ? Ah, c'est vrai ! Tout lui avait échappé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir. Elisabeth, qui était assise dans un coin de la pièce, se releva pour aller voir le scientifique. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui, Carson le regarda soudain droit dans les yeux et lui demanda:  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Prudent, le jeune homme répondit avec lenteur:  
- Je travaillais sur le réacteur. J'essayais les équations du Dr. McKay sur le temps de confinement du plasma. Je les ai rentré dans l'ordinateur pour lancer un essai.  
Il passa ses mains sur son visage.  
- A partir de là, c'est le trou noir.  
Carson se mordit les lèvres pour rester calme, ne pas laisser voir son énervement devant un mensonge aussi éhonté.  
- Reposez-vous. »  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, réellement épuisé. Beckett se recula avec le Dr. Weir et la regarda. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de murmurer:  
« Non seulement il travaillait sur ordre de Rodney, mais en plus il essayait ses équations, que lui-même disait être fausses.  
- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu gros comme histoire ?  
- Je ne demande qu'à croire Rodney. Mais on a failli perdre une partie de la cité, et je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi. Pour l'instant, tout joue contre le Dr. McKay.  
- Il faudrait quand même lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Si vous vous trompez.  
- Je l'espère docteur, je l'espère... »

Lorsque dans l'après-midi il sortit du mess, Carson ne cessait d'entendre les conversations rouler autour de l'accident dans le réacteur. Les hypothèses - bancales, comme toujours lorsqu'elles partaient d'une rumeur - allaient de l'erreur de manipulation de Kavanaugh (ce qui consolait un peu Beckett) à la tentative de sabotage du Dr. McKay (ce qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre). Mais à chaque nouvelle parole cueillie, il sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Rodney n'avait pas tort; les on-dit commençaient à causer des dégâts dans l'esprit des gens. Et ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que les erreurs, allez savoir pourquoi, mettaient toujours deux fois plus de temps à être oubliées que les réussites.  
Cette histoire, cette situation était une bombe qui menaçait à tout instant d'exploser au nez de son compagnon. Il fallait la désamorcer, et vite !  
Tout en réfléchissant, Carson faillit se cogner dans une personne qui arrivait en face de lui. A son « pardon » automatique, lui répondit le sourire de Laura Cadman.  
« Ce n'est pas grave docteur.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.  
Ses pensées devaient se lire sur son visage, car la jeune femme lui demanda:  
- Ça ne va pas ?  
- Si. Enfin, non... Heu... C'est juste que je viens de me farcir une demi-heure de réflexions idiotes sur l'accident d'hier.  
- L'explosion dans le réacteur ?  
- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette base qui n'est pas encore au courant ?  
Son ton véhément, dépourvu de sens pour tous les autres, prenait pour Laura une toute autre signification; Mais cela, Carson ne pouvait le savoir.  
- Ça vous a agacé ?  
- Tout semble accuser le Dr. McKay, alors qu'il n'était même pas là ! Mais cela suffira à alimenter les on-dit pendant dieu seul sait combien de temps.  
- Et ça vous gêne ?  
- Il faudrait juste prendre garde à ne pas... se tromper de coupable.  
Sur les nerfs malgré lui, Carson se tut. Et soudain, devant ce regard que l'inquiétude commençait à ravager, Laura éprouva de la pitié pour Rodney et lui, une pitié qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour envers leur couple. Et elle commença aussi à percevoir l'étendue de la machination ourdie par Kavanaugh, dont il s'était vanté à demi-mots devant elle quelques jours auparavant. Elle avança prudemment:  
- Je ne crois pas McKay coupable. Mais il faudrait qu'il se méfie.  
- De quoi ? Des rumeurs ?  
- Non, du Dr. Kavanaugh.  
Beckett se remémora soudain la conversation agitée que la jeune femme avait eu avec l'américain quarante-huit heures plus tôt.  
- Vous savez quelque chose, Laura ?  
Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
- Les militaires en parlent pas mal non plus. Mais nous sommes plus posés que les scientifiques. La plupart d'entre nous n'ont aucune raison d'en vouloir à Rodney. Je trouve juste qu'il y a quelques détails dans cette histoire qui... ne collent pas avec le reste.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Par exemple: pourquoi Rodney serait-il allé confier le travail sur le réacteur au Dr. Kavanaugh plutôt qu'à Zelenka ou Kowashi ? Il est de renommée que lui et Kavanaugh se détestent cordialement.  
Cadman se tut soudain. Prise entre deux feux, elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Mais Beckett n'y prit pas garde. Un début de lumière se faisait dans son esprit.  
- C'est judicieux. Merci Laura. »  
Elle le salua et le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire triste.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il était tard. Sorti à la tombée de la nuit, Rodney avait parcouru les couloirs les plus sombres d'Atlantis. Non pour se cacher ! Il n'était pas un enfant ! Non, c'était juste parce qu'il s'y sentait en sécurité; seul, pour ne pas changer.  
Il s'était calmé. Vingt-quatre heures de réflexion lui avaient permis de reprendre pied. Il n'était pas coupable; il ferait tout pour le prouver. Pas question de prendre des coups à la place des autres sans rien dire.  
Au bout d'un long moment, ses pas le menèrent à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce principale. McKay s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, Kavanaugh dormait, encore épuisé par sa commotion. Les bras croisés, il observait, silencieux, cherchant dans sa tête comment la situation avait pu autant déraper.  
Carson apparut dans la salle, un bloc-notes à la main, un stylo entre les dents. Relevant la tête, il aperçut son compagnon et le rejoignit.  
« Ça va ?  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Rodney hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
Beckett tourna son regard vers Kavanaugh, puis revint vers lui.  
- Rien de grave. Il sera sur pied très vite. Tu as reparlé au Dr. Weir ?  
- Bien sûr. Mais rien de nouveau. Sinon que selon elle, Kavanaugh travaillait avec mes propres données sur le réacteur. Je suis mal parti.  
- Ça c'est ce qu'il lui a dit.  
-Parce que selon toi c'est du pipeau ?  
Carson vérifia que le jeune homme ne pouvait les entendre.  
- J'ai croisé Cadman cet après-midi. Elle m'a fait remarqué deux trois points de détail que tout le monde a oublié.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Eh bien... Comment se ferait-il que tu aies ordonné à Kavanaugh de travailler sur cet engin alors que vous vous détestez ? Pourquoi lui plutôt que Zelenka en qui tu as bien plus confiance ?  
Rodney le regarda, étonné.  
- Tu te transformes en détective à tes heures perdues ? Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à ça.  
- Et Elisabeth non plus apparemment. Mais John, lui, est plutôt d'accord avec moi.  
- Tu n'as pas chômé aujourd'hui dis donc.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dans cette mélasse.  
- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'Elisabeth croit cet imbécile plutôt que moi ?  
Carson tenta de l'apaiser.  
- Elle se fie d'abord aux preuves je pense, avant de faire intervenir ses sentiments personnels. Et reconnais que ce mot a été falsifié d'une main de maître. Et puis... Les gens ont toujours tendance à accorder du crédit aux paroles d'une victime.  
Ce disant, son regard s'était posé avec insistance sur l'américain endormi. Rodney réfléchissait.  
- Il vous a dit qu'il travaillait sur mes propres données ?  
- Oui, j'étais là, je l'ai entendu. Pourquoi ?  
- Je me demande... »  
Puis sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit de l'infirmerie, marchant à grands pas avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.  
« Rodney tu devrais.  
Il était déjà parti.  
- Allez te reposer. » Acheva Carson d'un ton désabusé.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Laura Cadman rentra dans ses quartiers après son habituel footing. Après une bonne douche, elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.  
Mais malgré sa fatigue, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Un regard l'obsédait; le regard de Carson pendant ces deux trois phrases échangées. C'était le regard d'un homme inquiet, blessé aussi. Tous dans cette base se posaient des questions. Et elle, elle savait.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kavanaugh était-il allé monter ce plan de fou ? Pourquoi n'écoutait-il que sa rage au lieu de vivre dans le calme de l'ignorance ? Quel gâchis !  
Mais la haine était toujours un gâchis.  
Elle pouvait tout arrêter. Elle pouvait aller voir les personnes qu'il fallait et stopper ce massacre. Dans sa tête il lui semblait entendre vibrer les voix qui découpaient la réputation de McKay à coups de hache, à coups de mots. Mais se rendre chez Weir ou Sheppard ! Laura n'était pas une balance; dans l'armée ce mot avait beaucoup de sens.  
Mais, se dit-elle soudain, au fond, c'était elle la responsable de cette exécution publique ! Si elle s'était tue, si elle avait gardé le secret de Carson et Rodney au fond d'elle, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.  
Rodney.  
Laura se souvint peu à peu de l'élan d'affection fraternelle qu'elle avait eu envers ce scientifique bougon mais fragile. Ils avaient passé deux jours ensemble, plus proches que Rodney et Carson ne le seraient jamais. Un lien... d'esprit à esprit. Rodney avait dormi ici, sur ce lit, dans ces draps. Il avait ouvert les yeux sur son monde et elle avait ouvert les yeux sur le sien.  
Tout à coup, la jeune femme se mit debout et se rhabilla. Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui.  
Une discussion entre le bourreau et sa victime.

Cadman s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte blindée. Devant elle, agenouillé, pianotant sur un clavier, un poste à souder à côté de lui, McKay lui tournait le dos.  
Elle l'avait cherché partout, pendant plus d'une heure. Chez lui, à l'infirmerie, à l'extérieur, dans les laboratoires... Et finalement, c'était un retour au point de départ... En quelque sorte.  
« Rodney ?  
Sa voix était douce, mais aussi tremblante. Devant cet homme abattu, elle sentait le spectre de la culpabilité l'envahir. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, Laura se mit à douter, douter de son courage.  
Le Canadien se retourna, surpris. Puis il reconnu la jeune femme, et son visage ne refléta plus qu'une immense fatigue, avant de se reporter sur son travail.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici lieutenant ? Il est tard.  
- Je sais. Je vous cherchais.  
A ces mots, il se retourna à nouveau avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Épuisé, il essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front.  
- Vous me cherchiez ? Fit-il d'un ton incrédule.  
- Je voulais vous voir à propos... D'ici.  
- Oh !  
Ses yeux reflétèrent sa surprise quelques secondes. Puis il répondit d'une voix sarcastique:  
- Eh bien, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à en dire ici que dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. Écoutez le Dr. Weir: je suis le fautif.  
- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas coupable.  
- Je le sais aussi, merci.  
Il se releva et recommença à taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur à moitié carbonisé qui trônait sur la console de contrôle. Interloquée, Laura s'approcha.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je cherche la preuve de mon innocence. Et j'ai réussi à la trouver.  
- Dans l'ordinateur ?  
- Dieu merci, il n'a pas totalement brûlé. Et Kavanaugh a fait un mensonge qui va le perdre. Je ne suis absolument pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé.  
Inspirant profondément, Laura prit son courage à deux mains et jeta:  
- Je sais. C'est de lui.  
Cette fois, Rodney mit beaucoup plus de temps à la regarder, comme pour faire durer le suspense quant à sa réaction. Il la regarda en biais, abasourdi.  
- Pardon ?  
Laura reprit d'une voix précipité:  
- Cette histoire, il l'a montée de toutes pièces. Il voulait vous faire accuser. Il voulait faire croire que vous vous étiez acharné sur ce réacteur pour prouver que vous aviez raison. C'est pour ça qu'il a falsifié ce mot.  
- Et vous le saviez !  
Cet instant, c'était celui que Cadman avait le plus redouté. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit.  
- Je ne savais pas quel était son projet, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'exécute. Il m'avait juste dit qu'il voulait... vous attaquer. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il n'écoutait rien.  
- Vous avez essayé de l'en dissuader ? Qui me dit que c'est vrai ?  
Puis soudain il s'arrêta et regarda cette jeune femme. Il était en train de lui faire exactement ce que les autres lui faisaient: il refusait de la croire. Pourtant elle était bien là, en train de lui parler, de lui avouer. Il devait être meilleur, plus fort que les autres et écouter ce qu'elle lui disait.  
- D'accord, il ne vous a pas écouté. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
Laura déglutit à nouveau. C'était le moment le plus difficile.  
- C'est de ma faute.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Il vous en voulait pour l'avoir bridé dans ses recherches sur la fusion nucléaire. Et moi, sans le savoir, j'ai rajouté de l'huile sur le feu. Il a pété les plombs lorsqu'il a appris que vous étiez homosexuel.  
- Lorsqu'il a appris QUE QUOI ?  
La traînée de points d'exclamations qui suivaient ces mots aurait rendu la phrase comique dans un bouquin. Parlant vite pour ne pas être interrompue, mais surtout pour retenir ses larmes naissantes, Laura expliqua.  
- Je suis désolée. Je l'ai découvert un jour, par hasard, à l'infirmerie. Et c'est vrai; j'étais amoureuse du docteur Beckett. J'étais aveuglée par ma jalousie, je me sentais ridicule. Et lorsque Kavanaugh était en face de moi, avec les mêmes sentiments, je me suis sentie proche malgré moi. Et je le lui ai dit.  
La boule qui nichait dans sa gorge semblait vouloir empêcher les mots de passer. Mais la jeune femme alla jusqu'au bout de son aveu, jusqu'au bout de son calvaire.  
- En apprenant ça, il est devenu fou. Je ne sais pas; quelqu'un a dû lui taper dans le crâne pour y faire rentrer des préjugés haineux envers l'homosexualité. Il a commencé à fomenter ce sabotage. Et lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte il était trop tard. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter la machinerie que j'avais moi-même lancé.  
Elle reprit son souffle et acheva:  
- C'est de ma faute Rodney. Tout ça, fit-elle en étendant le bras sur la salle détruite, tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolée.  
Sa voix s'éteignit. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la scène.  
Laura avait honte. Toutes les particules de son être avaient honte. Mais elle avait aussi du courage, et c'est ce qui l'empêcha de courir à toutes jambes lorsqu'elle commença à se détourner.  
Rodney regarda, silencieux, cette jeune femme qui croyait avoir brisé sa vie. Et devant son chagrin si manifeste, il s'aperçut tout à coup que la situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça, qu'il y avait peut-être des solutions à tous les problèmes, pour peu qu'on ait le courage de les chercher. Il lui en voulait, bien sûr ! Mais s'il l'accablait, alors il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tous ces gens dont les regards le suivaient partout où il allait, accusateurs et ignorants.  
Son aveu donnait un sens nouveau à la situation. Ainsi, ce n'était pas Rodney le scientifique, Rodney l'orgueilleux que l'on avait cherché à briser, mais Rodney l'homosexuel, Rodney... l'anormal.  
Ces mots lui firent mal, bien plus mal qu'il ne l'eût cru. Tout les jours il exposait son ego, une des parts les plus détestables de son être. Et c'était pour son intimité, la part de lui qu'il avait gardé la plus secrète, qu'on avait voulut l'abattre. A quoi son silence, à quoi sa discrétion avaient-il servi ? A rien. Tout ce cirque pour rien.  
Mais elle, Laura, ce soldat transformé en petit bout de femme accablée de culpabilité, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait appuyé sur aucun bouton, n'avait lancé aucune rumeur.  
- Laura, ce n'est pas votre faute.  
Il se leva et attrapa la jeune femme par le bras. Elle le regarda sans vraiment croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il répéta:  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous n'y êtes pour rien si Kavanaugh est devenu fou de rage. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir... »  
Sa voix s'étrangla. Pour l'instant, il était incapable d'en dire davantage. C'était trop dur.  
Mais lorsqu'il entendit les premiers sanglots de Laura, lorsqu'il la sentit poser sa tête tremblante contre sa poitrine, il oublia un instants tous ses sentiments d'humain qui ne servaient à rien. Lentement, il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et la serra doucement contre lui. Il manquait un peu d'assurance, c'était certain ! Mais par ce simple geste il dépassait en valeur beaucoup d'êtres humains.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Carson rattrapa McKay alors qu'il rejoignait (enfin) sa chambre. Alors qu'il lui attrapait le bras, il remarqua l'ordinateur carbonisé qu'il tenait contre lui.  
« Oh ! Désolé Carson, tu m'as fait peur.  
- Pas grave. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épave ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le portable.  
- Ça, c'est la preuve de mon innocence.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Kavanaugh a fait une erreur, un mensonge stupide. Là-dedans il y a de quoi le démonter.  
- Tu vas aller voir Elisabeth ?  
- J'irai demain. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
- A quoi ?  
Rodney soupira, puis expliqua:  
- Le lieutenant Cadman, Laura, est venue dans la salle du réacteur. Elle voulait me parler. Et elle m'a avoué qu'elle savait que Kavanaugh préparait un mauvais coup, sans savoir lequel.  
- Je m'en doutais un peu. Je les avais vu se disputer au mess l'autre jour, expliqua-t-il devant le regard étonné de son ami.  
Le Canadien continua, enfonçant le clou dans sa propre chair.  
- Je croyais que si Kavanaugh avait voulu me descendre, c'était par jalousie. Mais en fait c'était par haine. Il a appris mon homosexualité et ça lui a fait péter les plombs.  
- Quoi !  
Il devait avoir mal entendu.  
- Bienvenue dans le monde mirobolant des préjugés, fit Rodney d'un ton mordant. Pas de chance, la première personne qui soit au courant est un extrémiste.  
Se détournant pour cacher son mal-être, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
- Rodney !  
Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du médecin.  
- Non Carson. Cette nuit j'ai besoin d'être seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »  
Puis sans autre forme de procès, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut dans la pièce, derrière la porte qui se referma en sifflant. Beckett resta interdit quelques instants devant la chambre close. Puis brusquement, il se retourna et balança un coup de poing dans un des piliers du couloir. La douleur l'envahit à le faire hurler. Lorsqu'il regarda ses phalanges, elles étaient en sang. C'était totalement inutile et imbécile, mais ça soulageait.

Carson grimaça lorsqu'il désinfecta sa blessure. L'eau oxygénée coula sur sa peau, moussant par endroits, sur ses plaies, avant de disparaître dans le lavabo blanc. Il posa un gaze et banda sa main, avant de sortir de sa salle de bains.  
Dans la chambre vide, tout lui parut soudain fragile. Il était seul. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Rodney en cet instant précis. Il avait peur. Il doutait. Beckett savait que sous la carapace de glace du Canadien, il y avait une âme extrêmement sensible. Et en s'attaquant à son intimité la plus profonde, ils avaient blessé cette âme, durement. Qui ça « ils » ? Le monde, les gens. Le courage de Rodney à revendiquer le droit d'aimer qui il voulait ne tenait qu'à un fil, il le savait, il le sentait. Si demain sa force l'abandonnait, que se passerait-il ? Que deviendraient-ils ?  
Tout ça à cause d'un secret, d'une erreur, et d'un tas de préjugés stupides et violents.  
La gorge serrée, Carson se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur. Lui aussi avait peur. Et si demain Rodney disait non, s'il perdait la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis des années... Que deviendrait-il, petite âme perdue dans une autre galaxie ? Que ferait-il, seul au fin fond de l'univers ?  
Il observa sa main bandée, blessée par sa peur et sa rage. Angoissé, soudain désespéré, il sentit les affres du chagrin l'envahir. Incapable de contenir le trouble qui l'envahissait, il laissa peu à peu couler ses larmes, invisibles dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Radek, où est le Dr. Weir ? Je n'arrive pas à la trouver.  
- Elle s'est enfermée dans une salle de réunion avec le colonel Sheppard. Conversation à huis clos. J'ai essayé de la voir deux fois ce matin, mais rien à faire.  
Le Tchèque regarda son collègue.  
- Ça va, Rodney ?  
Il avait l'air un peu agité.  
- Oui ça va. J'ai trouvé l'élément qui prouve que je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire.  
Zelenka le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, curieux.  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Fébrile, Rodney débarrassa la table et y posa l'ordinateur brûlé de la salle du réacteur avant de l'allumer.  
- Hier, Kavanaugh a fait un mensonge stupide. Il a dit à Elisabeth que l'explosion s'était produite alors qu'il essayait mes données.  
- Et alors ? Fit le scientifique en se penchant sur l'écran.  
- Alors il n'était pas en train de travailler sur mes données, mais sur SES données. Regardez les tableaux sauvegardés. Les paramètres qu'il a entré ne sont pas ceux que j'ai rédigé, ce sont les siens.  
Radek se pencha davantage, avant de se relever brusquement.  
- Nom de.  
Il se tourna vers le Canadien.  
- Mais alors... vous n'y êtes strictement pour rien !  
- Vous avez deviné ça tout seul ? Lui répondit McKay d'un ton sarcastique.  
Zelenka se tut soudain devant l'énormité de son erreur, l'énormité de leur erreur. Il finit par dire, presque timidement:  
- Est-ce inutile de vous dire... que je suis désolé ?  
Rodney le regarda d'un air calme. Auparavant, un tel manque de confiance l'aurait blessé, cruellement blessé. Mais depuis l'histoire que lui avait conté Cadman... Eh bien tout ça, il s'en fichait.  
- Non, ce n'est pas inutile. Mais franchement Radek, en ce moment c'est le cadet de mes soucis. »

« Sincèrement colonel, vous en pensez quoi ?La discussion était à huis clos, entre les deux commandants d'Atlantis. Elisabeth tenait à avoir l'avis de son homologue militaire, Sheppard, sur cette histoire de dingues.  
John se renversa dans son siège, l'air pensif.  
- Je ne sais pas. Ça me paraît bizarre tout ça. Ce n'est pas le genre de McKay de déléguer son travail, surtout pas à Kavanaugh. Ils ne peuvent pas se sentir tous les deux.  
- Ce serait une ruse de Kavanaugh ? Mais dans quel but ? S'il voulait travailler sur le réacteur, il n'avait qu'à y aller quand il n'y avait personne, sans rien dire. Or il s'est plutôt fait remarqué; il est venu en personne me montrer le mot que Rodney lui avait écrit.  
Sheppard se redressa brusquement.  
- Il est venu vous voir rien que pour ça ?  
- Et pour s'excuser aussi; enfin, des broutilles.  
Le regard de John s'agrandit. Il venait de comprendre !  
- Il voulait se faire remarquer avec ce mot.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne lui sert à rien.  
- Mais si ! Réfléchissez ! En vous montrant cette note, sur qui a-t-il dirigé vos soupçons après l'explosion ? Sur Rodney ! Et s'il ne vous l'avait pas montré, on aurait tous pensé que l'accident avait eu lieu par sa faute. Grâce à sa manipulation, depuis trois jours nous accusons un innocent !  
Il se tut, réalisant soudain ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elisabeth elle-même se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. S'il avait raison, si Kavanaugh les avait baladé, alors elle avait été à deux doigts de commettre une belle erreur.  
- Si vous avez raison et que Rodney n'a rien fait, alors nous avons frôlé la catastrophe en condamnant trop vite.  
- Pensez-vous ! Le mal est déjà fait.  
- Comment ça ?  
Sheppard la regarda, un instant incrédule, puis reprit:  
- Vous devriez vous promener dans les couloirs un peu plus souvent, Elisabeth. Les trois-quarts du personnel scientifique, et près de la moitié des militaires sont déjà persuadés que c'est lui le coupable, que Kavanaugh n'est qu'une victime. La rumeur est pire qu'une sangsue; les regards écrasants de condamnation ne s'arrêteront pas avant longtemps. Et nos démentis n'y changeront rien.»  
A cet instant précis, comme pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, l'une des portes de la salle s'ouvrit, et Rodney passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement.  
« Ah, Elisabeth. Je vous cherchais.  
- Rodney ce n'est pas le...  
- Je m'en fiche.  
D'un air calme, John lui fit signe de le laisser faire. Le scientifique entra et s'assit à côté de son ami.  
- Vous étiez en train de parler de moi ? Fit-il d'un ton presque joyeux.  
Elisabeth resta interdite, mais John, souriant devant la petite pique de McKay, lui répondit le plus tranquillement du monde.  
- Oui, tout à fait.  
Il fit pivoter son siège vers lui, les bras croisés derrière la tête.  
- Vous avez quelque chose pour nous ?  
- Oui colonel. Elisabeth, vous vous souvenez que Kavanaugh a déclaré essayer mes données sur le plasma lorsque l'explosion s'est produite ?  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- C'est Beckett qui me l'a dit.  
- Effectivement. Et alors ?  
- Alors c'est faux ! J'ai récupéré l'ordinateur qu'il utilisait, qui a failli cramer. Et de cette épave j'ai réussi à tirer les tableaux utilisés pour programmer les paramètres d'exploitation du réacteur.  
Il poussa l'ordinateur portable vers eux.  
- Ce ne sont pas mes données qui sont entrées ici, ce sont les siennes. Il a essayé SES données, et ce sont elles qui ont provoqué l'explosion.  
Cette fois, le mensonge de Kavanaugh était consommé. Devant ce qui devenait l'évidence même, Elisabeth sentit un grand poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Un grand poids, mais aussi une grande colère.  
Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. Devinant ce qui la préoccupait, son erreur de jugement, John vint à sa rescousse.  
- Nous savions déjà que ce n'était pas vous, Rodney.  
Ce dernier le regarda, étonné et sceptique.  
- Le mot que Kavanaugh a exhibé, bien que magnifiquement contrefait, ne tenait pas la route. Jamais vous ne lui auriez confié un tel travail alors que vous vous détestez. Kavanaugh a fait exprès de montrer cette note. Pourquoi ? Pour être sûr de faire retomber les accusations sur vous. C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit avant que vous arriviez.  
- Alors... vous saviez que ce n'était pas moi ?  
Sentant venir les reproches, John les devança.  
- Disons que nous avons d'abord privilégié les preuves... plutôt que notre intime conviction. Mais finalement, dit-il d'un ton presque comique, nous sommes de piètres enquêteurs.  
Weir regarda le jeune homme avec reconnaissance. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru à la culpabilité de Rodney, en se mettant dans le même panier qu'elle, la sauvait d'un lynchage moral.  
Mais Rodney avait autre chose à faire que de leur en vouloir.  
- Rodney, je suis désolée, fit soudain Elisabeth. J'ai voulu essayé de faire de la justice, d'entendre tout le monde, mais c'est un échec.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Je ferai une déclaration. On fera ce qu'il faudra pour que tout se tasse, que les rumeurs cessent.  
- Franchement, ces rumeurs-là ne sont finalement pas les plus dangereuses, fit-il, blasé. Mais c'est toujours bon à prendre.  
Il se leva, imité par Sheppard.  
- Je vous laisse l'ordinateur. Je ne vous demande qu'une faveur: n'allez pas voir Kavanaugh maintenant. Attendez qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie, attendez qu'il soit avec du monde, qu'on lui pose des questions, qu'il refasse ses mensonges. Et, pardonnez-moi pour ma franchise, à ce moment-là, écrasez-le.  
Elisabeth tiqua un peu. De tels procédés n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes. Mais elle finit par acquiescer.  
- Il nous doit bien des explications après tout.  
- Et il l'aura bien mérité. » compléta John.  
Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle côte à côte. Une fois la porte franchie, Rodney respira. Il se sentait déjà mieux. A défaut de trouver le bouton « off » des bruits de couloirs, il avait réussi à prouver sa non-implication aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. En fait non, c'était encore mieux: la moitié d'entre eux lui avaient fait confiance, n'avaient pas cru les mensonges de l'américain.  
Alors, en définitive, peut-être que le monde n'allait pas si mal !  
Sheppard regarda son ami tout en avançant. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir désert sans trop savoir où ils allaient, il lui demanda:  
« Vous ne nous en voulez pas trop ?  
- Non, répondit-il. Sincèrement. Vous et Carson n'avaient jamais cessé de croire en moi. Quant à Zelenka et Elisabeth... Peut-être qu'ils avaient un véritable esprit de cartésiens.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- Après tout, si ça a si mal tourné, c'est à cause des gens qui écoutent aux portes.  
- Et de ceux qui jugent sans savoir ! S'exclama John en fusillant du regard deux jeunes scientifiques qui murmuraient sur leur passage.  
- Ça n'a pas d'importance.  
- Vous m'étonnez Rodney. Il y a vingt-quatre heures, vous piquiez une crise de nerfs après chaque traversée de la cité.  
- Ce ne sont plus eux qui m'inquiètent, fit-il, parlant des quidams. C'est Kavanaugh le centre de mes préoccupations. Oh, pas comme vous le croyez ! Ajouta-t-il face au regard du militaire. Ce sont ses motivations.  
- C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas encore demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça.  
- Moi je le sais.  
John le regarda en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif.  
- C'est... Quelqu'un m'a dit pourquoi. Quelqu'un m'a tout expliqué, fit-il, dissimulant pudiquement le nom de Laura.  
- Et ?  
John savait qui était Rodney. Il ne lui apprendrait rien de plus sur lui que ce qu'il ne savait déjà. Aussi continua-t-il.  
- Il a fait ça par haine.  
- Ça, on le savait déjà. Mais aucune haine n'explique un tel acte.  
- Si, une: la haine idéologique.  
- Je ne saisis pas.  
- Kavanaugh m'en voulait pour la réprobation de son travail. Mais c'était trop banal pour l'entraîner dans un tel tourbillon. Par contre il a découvert, par hasard, mon homosexualité. Et ça, ça l'a rendu fanatique, sourd et aveugle à la moindre pensée raisonnable. Il ne m'a pas visé en tant que scientifique, il m'a visé en tant qu'homosexuel.  
Il respira et reprit.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui dans le coeur d'un homme peut causer une telle violence. Un préjugé ? De quel ordre ? Religieux, politique, sociologique ? On voit tous les jours dans notre monde, des gens qui se tuent pour ça. Ici on croyait tous échapper aux affres qui déchirent notre Terre, mais même ici la haine et les idées préconçues nous a rattrapé. Enfin... Elles m'ont rattrapé.  
John resta silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire devant ce qui était l'écrasante réalité. Combien de gens avaient brûlé pour découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le vernis de la tolérance universelle ? Combien de meurtres, combien de guerres avait-on éprouvé pour le savoir? Derrière des discours démagogues, derrières les faces qui se voilaient pour l'éviter, il y avait une implacable vérité: l'Homme n'était pas qu'amour, et beaucoup de personnes avaient payé cette découverte de leur vie.  
- Vous ne pensez pas à tout abandonner ?  
- Si, j'y ai pensé.  
- Non ! Rodney ! Vous devez secouer ce joug d'intolérance, de fanatisme !  
- Je n'en aurai pas la force. Regardez-moi John. Je n'ai rien d'un héros; c'est même plutôt l'inverse. Mon courage n'est pas sans limite; il n'est pas extraordinaire.  
- Humane humanum est, comme disent certains. L'homme est humain. Sa haine ne disparaîtra jamais.  
- Alors, pour quoi me battrais-je ?  
- Battez-vous pour Carson. Battez-vous pour vous ! Battez-vous pour qu'on vous laisse en paix, qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils vous laissent vivre. Vous préférez quoi ? Que pendant toute votre existence on choisisse à votre place ce qui devra être votre bonheur, votre vie ? Et dans des décennies, quand vous serez face à votre fin, quel souvenir garderez-vous de votre passé, à part celui de vos larmes ?  
A cette pensée, Rodney dut lutter contre l'émotion. C'était tellement vrai ! L'exhortation était violente mais fondée.  
Tout en devisant, ils étaient arrivés sur un des balcons de la cité. Mais l'aboutissement incongru de leur marche hasardeuse ne les coupa pas pour autant. Ils s'accoudèrent à la longue rambarde, les cheveux battus par le vent. John croisa ses mains et lui demanda:  
- Mais comment l'a-t-il appris ? Je croyais être le seul à savoir... Si quelqu'un d'autre est au courant, votre confiance est-elle vraiment justifiée après ce qui vient de se passer ?  
- Cette personne... Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être entraînée là-dedans. Le hasard ne fait pas toujours bien les choses.  
- Vous ne lui en voulez pas ?  
- Non... Je crois qu'elle ne me voulait pas de mal, fit-il. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle déclencherait un tel mouvement de fanatisme.  
- Vous tempérez, vous pardonnez... Mais alors, pourquoi la pensée de tout arrêter vous a-t-elle traversé l'esprit ?  
- Je ne sais pas si je serai assez fort.  
- Ça, tout seul vous ne le serez pas.  
Il regarda le scientifique accoudé à ses côtés, puis lâcha, les yeux à nouveau tournés vers l'horizon.  
- Filez !  
- Pardon ?  
- Allez retrouver votre vie. Allez retrouver Carson. Lui aussi a dû souffrir dans cette histoire, vous ne croyez pas ? Allez le voir, retrouvez-vous, tous les deux. Ne laissez pas les autres vous faire la peau.  
McKay le regarda. Retrouver Carson. Comme il en avait envie ! Le prendre dans ses bras, oublier, tout recommencer.  
John perçut son hésitation.  
- Fichez le camp Rodney ! Je vais fermer les yeux, et quand je les rouvrirai, je ne veux plus vous voir ici, compris ? »  
C'était dit sur un ton ferme, bien qu'en toute amitié. Et il joignit le geste à la parole. Le Canadien hésita un instant, puis partit sans demander son reste, autant par hâte de revoir son compagnon que par crainte de subir les foudres du jeune militaire.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rodney n'osa pas s'approcher de l'infirmerie, par peur d'y revoir Kavanaugh, et ainsi de faire dégénérer la situation. Il aurait voulu travailler avec Zelenka, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Sans doute était-il avec Elisabeth, pensa le scientifique en haussant les épaules. Il erra alors comme une âme en peine dans la cité, ressassant les paroles de Sheppard. Et tandis qu'il se laissait atteindre par leur justesse, une envie grandissante de revoir la personne qu'il aimait l'envahissait. A midi finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se rendit au mess pour essayer de trouver le médecin.  
A la porte de l'immense salle, il respira profondément pour ne pas faiblir. Ayant repéré Beckett, qui mangeait seul, il s'approcha de lui, ignorant les regards chargés de doutes.  
« Carson ?  
Beckett sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa voix près de son oreille. Rodney s'était penché pour pouvoir lui parler sans être entendu de tous.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je peux te parler ? Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît.  
- J'arrive. »  
Il saisit son plateau. Rodney se redressa, et ce faisant, ses yeux croisèrent soudain ceux de Cadman, qui était quelques tables plus loin. Il ne détourna pas son regard; elle venait de le voir, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Tant pis pour elle.  
Mais Laura ne baissa pas les yeux non plus. Au lieu de cela, elle lui sourit l'espace d'un instant, l'air triste, fatigué. Et il lui rendit son sourire, avant de s'éloigner.  
Les deux hommes sortirent dans le couloir.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Pas ici. »  
Docile, Carson le suivit. Et il le suivit même pendant un bon moment. McKay se perdit volontairement dans les quartiers inoccupés de la cité, là où personne n'allait jamais. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, Beckett s'arrêta, essoufflé.  
« Tu comptes déménager à l'autre bout d'Atlantis ou quoi ?  
- Je voulais juste être tranquille. Et j'ai assez vu les murs de ma chambre en ce moment.  
Il se retourna vers son compagnon. A ce moment-là, il remarqua sa main bandée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
- Quoi ? Ça ? C'est rien.  
- Menteur.  
- Je me suis un peu énervé sur un pilier.  
McKay se remémora les paroles de John. « _Lui aussi a dû souffrir dans cette histoire... _». Une fois de plus, le jeune homme avait raison. Il se sentit soudain coupable.  
- C'est de ma faute.  
- Mais non. Ma façon de me défouler me regarde. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
Il serra un peu le poing plusieurs fois de suite, se rappelant la soirée de la veille.  
- Alors, ça y est ? C'est fini ? Ils savent que tu n'as rien fait ?  
- Oui. Kavanaugh aura bientôt droit au compte-rendu de son échec.  
Carson écouta son compagnon, puis demanda soudain:  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a amené ici ?  
- Pour te demander pardon.  
- Pardon ? Pardon de quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal que je sache.  
- Si.  
Il s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans les sienne.  
- Tu vois ça ? Fit-il en serrant ses phalanges bandées. C'est parce que je n'ai pas été là. Je ne me suis occupé que de moi, je t'ai fermé la porte au nez. J'ai été idiot.  
Carson sourit avec émotion. Il retrouvait Rodney, son Rodney, celui qu'il était toujours quand il était avec lui, celui que les mensonges et les condamnations avaient failli lui enlever.  
- Les problèmes, parfois ça peut se régler à deux, dit-il, une boule dans la gorge.  
- C'est quelque chose que la vie ne m'a appris qu'aujourd'hui. C'est dommage, hein ?  
La voix étranglée, le médecin fit oui de la tête. Rodney se serra soudain contre lui et ses lèvres frôlant son oreille, lui murmura:  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Peut-être ne serai-je pas assez fort face à des gens comme Kavanaugh, face à des gens qui nous haïront et voudront nous détruire. Mais si je n'essaye pas, je ne le saurai jamais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il se recula un peu. Carson sourit et répondit calmement:  
- Non, si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne pourras pas être fixé.  
- C'est ce que je crois aussi. »  
Et il l'embrassa.  
Pour Carson, ce fut soudain comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pas d'explosion, pas de machinations, pas de volonté de destruction. Rien qu'eux deux, et le silence. Rien que les caresses des mains de Rodney sur son cou, sur son torse, sur son ventre. Rien que ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient comme elles l'avaient toujours embrassé. Il retrouvait l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qu'on avait voulu lui enlever. Et pour vaincre ces démons, il se lança à sa reconquête, à la reconquête de son corps et de son âme. Les doigts du scientifique s'absentèrent un instant, verrouillant la porte qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Hâtivement, il ôta le tee-shirt de McKay, puis le sien.  
Il frémit lorsque la bouche de Rodney s'égara dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, ses épaules. Et l'envie de lui se fit soudain sentir. Une main contre le mur, l'autre glissant le long de sa cuisse, remontant vers ses fesses, son amant prenait tout son temps. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, Carson se mordait les lèvres, frissonnant, tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient son torse, son ventre... Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Rodney déboutonner le pantalon de toile beige, avant que tous les tissus ne glissent le long de ses jambes. Et lorsqu'il sentit cette bouche chaude, si douce, autour de son sexe, tous les souvenirs, tout le plaisir lui revint en mémoire. Son corps s'arqua doucement tandis qu'une des mains de Rodney glissait sur sa jambe, caressait ses testicules, frôlait ses fesses. Il pouvait faire durer le plaisir, mais ce n'était pas son voeu. Il voulait retrouver son amant dans l'orgasme, dans l'extase. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'abandonna totalement, et la jouissance qui l'envahit menaça de lui faire exploser le crâne.  
Tombant à genoux devant Rodney, comme il en avait l'habitude, il saisit son visage entre ses mains. Et à ce moment-là, alors qu'il l'embrassait, il sut. Ça ne pourrait jamais être un autre que Rodney en face de lui. Jamais il ne pourrait faire l'amour à un autre homme, jamais il ne pourrait embrasser d'autres lèvres.  
Soudain, McKay saisit sa main droite. Lentement, il en ôta le bandage qu'il ré-enroula autour de ses doigts avant de le poser à ses côtés. Puis il la prit entre les siennes, et la porta à ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, il embrassa chacune des phalanges blessées avec une douceur infinie, les frôlant comme il l'aurait fait d'une aile blessée. Carson savait qu'ils vivaient un instant unique. Personne, jamais personne ne verrait Rodney McKay faire un tel geste. Personne à part lui. Et cette pensée, cette pensée amoureuse, lui arracha une larme.  
Au bout d'un moment ils se redressèrent, ensemble. Sentant son érection contre lui, Carson glissa lentement une main dans le pantalon de son amant. Il enserra sa verge dans sa main, le caressant avec douceur, tandis que Rodney l'embrassait, vibrant des sensations qu'il était en train de lui donner. Puis, sentant deux doigts inquisiteurs s'introduisirent en lui, il défit le pantalon de son compagnon avec une seule hâte: retrouver son contact, retrouver sa façon de l'aimer. Il se retourna soudain face au mur, les mains posées sur la paroi métallique dont le contact glacé contrastait avec la chaleur de son propre corps.  
Les mains de Rodney glissèrent sur ses reins, et il le sentit lentement venir en lui. Il respira plus profondément, étouffant un cri lorsque le sexe de son amant heurta sa prostate pour la première fois. Les yeux fermés, il put contenir son émotion quelques minutes, mais quand le rythme de Rodney s'accéléra... Il ne put plus retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, gémissements qui portaient l'excitation de son partenaire à son paroxysme.  
Alors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, le scientifique saisit la verge de Beckett dans sa main. Ils aimaient se le faire l'un à l'autre, à chaque fois. Carson faillit perdre ses esprits et se rejeta en arrière, contre lui, au moment même où l'orgasme atteignait McKay. A cette sensation, le corps envahi par le plaisir, il accéléra son rythme sur le sexe de son compagnon qui jouit soudainement, plaqué contre lui, la tête rejetée en arrière dans le creux de son épaule.

o0o0o0o0o0o

''_A pill to make you numb_''

''_A pill to make you dumb_''

''_A pill to make you anybody else_''

''_But all the drugs in this world won't save you from yourself_''

C'était ça. Rien ne le sauverait de lui-même. La solution à ses problèmes n'était pas dans la fuite. Peut-être était-elle dans l'affrontement ? Mais dans l'affrontement de qui ? Des autres, ou de lui-même ?

* * *

Verdict ? Reviews ? Coups de gueule ? 

Sans vouloir être méchante ou sadique, ne croyez pas que je vais les laisser en paix, nos deux chouchous préférés. Yark ! Le pire est-il forcément à venir ? Je vous laisse mariner un peu...

Et c'est pas la peine de faire des menaces. Par un miracle permettant de communiquer à distance - j'ai appelé l'ordinateur - je suis invulnérable et hors de votre portée. Ouf ! "_pousse un gros soupir de soulagement_"

Et le verre de ma baie vitrée est blindé !

A bientôt :)


	5. Conversations

**Rating:** 18/ M / NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM.

**Notes de moi:** Bizarrement, c'est sur les chapitres en apparence les plus simples, qu'on rame le plus. Ou alors, j'ai vraiment l'esprit tordu pour écrire plus facilement des lemon que des petites disputes de rien du tout. Aouch ! La vérité fait mal.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce n°5 vous plaira.

_Alpheratz:_ alors ma belle, comment va ton petit diable perso ? Merci pour tes dernières reviews, qui m'ont fait rire à n'en plus finir. Un vrai bonheur !

_Vive les Unas:_ c'est vrai, je te l'accorde, j'ai exagéré le trait en ce qui concerne Kavanaugh. Mais ce genre de situation, et j'aurais pu le préciser, ne se rencontre guère en France, c'est exact. Par contre, ayant vécu quelques temps aux Etats-Unis quand j'étais plus jeune, je peux vous assurer que là-bas, ils sont parfois nettement moins tendres que nous. Ceci dit, le cas appliqué à Kavanaugh est un des pires; j'ai volontairement grossi le trait, car dans la réalité américaine, ça donne parfois ça. En tout cas, merci de supporter mes crises. :)

* * *

« Hey ! Rodney ?  
Le Canadien se retourna dans le couloir. Il vit un de ses collègues, un jeune scientifique américain, courir vers lui.  
- Oui Jimmy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta à côté de lui, essoufflé.  
- Vous m'avez dit que vous aimeriez savoir quand Kavanaugh serait sorti de l'infirmerie. Il est parti tout à l'heure.  
- Où est-il maintenant ?  
- Au foyer. Il y a des militaires et une bonne partie du staff scientifique avec lui.  
Il s'en doutait. C'était le moment où Kavanaugh comptait asseoir son histoire, sa place de victime.  
- Vous allez le massacrer, n'est-ce pas, Rodney ? »  
McKay le regarda. Il aimait bien Jimmy Rhodes. C'était l'un des rares qui n'avait pas cru à la version de l'américain, et qui était venu le lui dire. Il était au courant de presque toute l'histoire maintenant. D'un geste impatient, le Canadien joignit le Dr. Weir.  
« Elisabeth ? Kavanaugh est sorti de l'infirmerie. Il est au foyer.  
- Très bien, j'arrive.  
- Prévenez John aussi.  
- Je m'en occupe. »  
Rodney se tourna vers Jimmy.  
« Alors ?  
Un sourire vengeur aux lèvres, il répondit:  
- Alors, on va le massacrer. »  
Quoi ? C'était pas beau de vouloir se venger ? Et alors ! Une fois de temps en temps ça fait quand même du bien, non ?

Le Dr. McKay et Jimmy furent les derniers à rejoindre le foyer. Elisabeth et le colonel Sheppard étaient déjà là. Debout, les bras croisés, avec un calme apparent démenti par sa respiration accélérée, le Dr. Weir écoutait l'américain avec attention. John, lui, s'était placé juste derrière le scientifique, les mains dans le dos.  
Assis dans un des fauteuils, Kavanaugh exposait son histoire à tous. Il en arrivait au moment de l'explosion des circuits du réacteur.  
« Et quelques minutes après que j'ai entré les données du Dr. McKay dans l'ordinateur, le réacteur a commencé à donner des signes de faiblesse. Il y a eut une surcharge d'énergie, tous les circuits se sont mis à surchauffer. Impossible de stopper la fusion du plasma ! Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, tout a explosé ! »  
Il se tut un moment, reprenant son souffle, avec la ferme intention de continuer son récit. Mais à cet instant précis, Rodney franchit la porte de la grande salle d'un pas assuré, accompagné du jeune Rhodes. Kavanaugh l'aperçut, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Qu'il essaye de raconter la vérité ! Il l'attendait au tournant, avec son terrible secret à révéler à toute l'assemblée ! Mais à ce moment-là, John se pencha vers lui, et murmura à son oreille, d'une voix presque inaudible:  
« Un mot de travers, Kavanaugh. Que dis-je un mot ! Un geste ! Et vous ne sortirez d'ici que pour finir dans le vaisseau-ruche d'un Wraith ! »  
Il se redressa. Le scientifique se retourna, incrédule mais effrayé. Sheppard n'eut pas un mot de plus et se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire presque cruel qui en disait long sur la véracité de sa menace.  
Elisabeth s'avança alors vers lui, tandis que Rodney alla s'asseoir sur le bord d'une table, un peu plus loin. Les autres avaient finalement remarqué sa présence, et tous les yeux se tournaient successivement vers lui et Kavanaugh.  
« Vous vous souvenez donc maintenant de ce qui s'est passé, de A jusqu'à Z ?  
Le jeune homme se ressaisit. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien contre lui, sinon les protestations véhémentes de... cet homme. Il répondit posément:  
- Oui.  
- C'est donc le Dr. McKay qui vous a demandé de travailler à nouveau sur le réacteur à fusion nucléaire, avec essais réels si nécessaire. Il voulait que vous essayiez ses données pour les vérifier.  
- Oui. Sa note était étrange mais très claire.  
- Ah oui, la note.  
Le Dr. Weir fit alors un pas de plus vers lui. Son regard était étrangement brillant.  
- Je vais vous poser une question Dr. Kavanaugh. Et je ne la poserai qu'une fois.  
- Allez-y.  
Elle regarda John qui lui sourit pour l'encourager.  
- Comment se fait-il dans ce cas, qu'on n'ait retrouvé que VOS données ?  
Les regards se firent incompréhensif, même celui du jeune homme.  
- L'ordinateur portable de la salle de contrôle du réacteur n'a pas été totalement détruit, Dr. Kavanaugh. On a réussi à en tirer quelques programmes, et notamment celui utilisé pour paramétrer le réacteur. Or dans ces colonnes de chiffres, dans ces tableaux de paramètres, on n'a retrouvé que VOS calculs, les vôtres, utilisés et enregistrés en derniers, AVANT que la machine n'explose.  
Cette fois ce ne fut plus de la surprise que l'on lisait dans ses yeux, mais de la crainte. Sheppard contourna alors le fauteuil et, placide, rejoignit Elisabeth.  
- Une autre petite erreur de votre part. Comment donc ? Rodney McKay vous aurait confié une tâche aussi importante, à vous, alors que vous vous détestez... cordialement ? Non, je ne crois pas, Dr. Kavanaugh.  
Il fit une pause.  
- Voilà ce que moi je crois. Je crois que vous n'avez pas supporté d'être mis à l'écart de ce réacteur que vous avez découvert, de ce projet de mise en service pour lequel vos calculs semblaient fonctionner. Je crois qu'après ça, vous avez décidé de quand même continuer votre travail. Vous avez falsifié une note avec l'écriture de McKay, puis vous l'avez exhibé, pour que les soupçons tombent sur lui s'il y avait un problème. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Lorsque vous vous êtes rendu compte que c'étaient vos paramètres qui avaient causé l'explosion, vous avez menti, prétendant travailler sur les siens sur SON ordre, pour le faire accuser. Vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'on retrouverait l'ordinateur entier.  
Des véritables raisons de son mouvement de folie, pas un mot. Il ne fallait pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Elisabeth les ignorait, et John préférait faire passer cette histoire pour une vengeance arrogante que pour un acte fanatique.  
Les regards commencèrent à changer... de cible. Kavanaugh tenta une parade.  
- Ça fait quand même beaucoup de suppositions pour une seule preuve indirecte.  
John croisa les bras sur sa jambe pliée, appuyée sur une chaise et le regarda calmement dans les yeux.  
- M'accuseriez-vous de mentir ? Moi ? Alors que c'est vous qui nous baladez depuis presque une semaine ?  
C'était fichu pour lui. Il le sentit. Certains auditeurs, trop bien élevés pour participer à un lynchage public, se contentèrent de quitter la salle avec une expression de dégoût. Mais les autres. Les autres!  
- Alors vous n'avez raconté que des mensonges ? Vous avez joué les victimes alors que c'est vous qui avez failli nous envoyer en orbite ?  
- Apprenez plutôt à contenir vos jugements à l'emporte-pièce, Roff ! Si personne n'avait écouté aux portes il y a quelques jours, si vous aviez tous attendu les résultats de l'enquête au lieu de vous jeter comme des vautours sur le premier soupçon venu, on n'en serait pas là. Il n'y aurait eu aucune rumeur, et vous ne seriez pas en train de vous couvrir de ridicule par votre naïveté, ainsi que la moitié de la base qui a agi comme vous.  
Ouf ! Il n'y allait pas par le dos de la cuillère ! Vexée, l'assemblée grinça des dents. Il se tourna vers eux pour une petite leçon.  
- Eh oui ! Voilà où nous en sommes ! Parce que vous avez succombé à la solution de facilité, parce que vous n'avez pas agi avec la parcimonie que nécessite pourtant votre travail de tous les jours, tout le monde s'est retrouvé à montrer du doigt un homme innocent, l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous, quelqu'un qui n'a pas arrêté de sauver notre peau depuis que nous sommes ici.  
Elisabeth enchaîna.  
- On ne peut pas revenir sur le passé. Mais que cela nous serve de leçon, à tous, pour devenir plus sages. »  
La tête basse, les membres du personnel sortirent du foyer les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'ils furent presque seuls, John empoigna Kavanaugh et le fit sortir devant lui, suivi de Rodney et Elisabeth.  
« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Demanda John sur un ton peu amène.  
L'américain sourit, narquois.  
- Je suis une bombe qui risque de vous exploser à la figure, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout à la figure de Rodney.  
- Elisabeth, je m'occupe de lui. Je dois avoir une petite conversation avec ce monsieur.  
- Colonel !  
- Mais non, il ne lui arrivera rien. C'est pas mon genre. D'ailleurs McKay va l'accompagner. Vous venez Rodney ?  
- J'arrive. »  
Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche, puis se retint. Après tout, si le Canadien les accompagnait, il ne se passerait rien de répréhensible. Les rixes n'étaient pas du tout son genre. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, avec la désagréable sensation d'être tenue à l'écart de quelque chose.

« Entrez ! »  
John poussa le scientifique dans l'immense salle qui contenait le réacteur à fusion nucléaire détruit. Il y pénétra à son tour, suivi par Rodney et... par un invité surprise.  
« Laura ?  
- Cadman, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?  
- Je voulais être de la partie, mon colonel.  
- Vous n'avez rien à.  
Mais McKay posa une main sur le bras de son ami, apaisant. Le militaire murmura:  
- C'est elle qui... ?  
- Oui.  
John regarda son lieutenant.  
- Fermez la porte derrière vous, Cadman.  
Kavanaugh s'était éloigné de quelques pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi maintenant ? Quel sera le prix de mon silence ? Si vous oubliez ma culpabilité, j'oublierai celle de McKay. Je reste ici, il reste en paix, et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Sheppard fit un pas en avant, mais Laura fut plus rapide que lui. S'étant approchée du jeune homme, elle lui balança brusquement un direct en plein dans le nez.  
- Vous êtes malade ? S'exclama-t-il, sonné, épanchant le sang qui coulait.  
John s'avança, les mains dans les poches, nonchalant.  
- Nous avons un problème, voyez-vous. En effet, vous détenez un secret lourd de conséquences. Mais d'un autre côté, comme vous avez failli nous transformer en supernova, il serait difficile et peu crédible d'oublier toute cette histoire.  
Son visage se rapprocha à quelques dizaines de centimètres de celui de l'américain.  
- Et dans cette galaxie fort cruelle, un accident est si vite arrivé. Tenez, regardez. Ce réacteur fondu est tellement en équilibre qu'il semble qu'un frôlement le ferait basculer... sur vous.  
Kavanaugh le regarda.  
- Vous n'oseriez pas.  
Ce fut ce regard, ce regard de fou vainqueur... John sortit brutalement de ses gonds et le frappa en plein dans l'estomac, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin.  
- Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'attaque à mes amis. Je ne supporte pas l'injustice, la haine aveugle, le fanatisme.  
Il marcha jusqu'à Kavanaugh qui se relevait, et le saisit par les pans de sa veste.  
- Et ce que vous avez dans le crâne, c'est du fanatisme pur et simple. Vous brûleriez vifs tous ceux qui vous dérangent, pour peu que vous vous sentiez un tantinet protégé. Vous faites partie de la même fange que tous ces sectaires qui torturent, tuent, incendient partout dans le monde, en prétendant que cela fait partie des traditions, des lois, des voeux d'un dieu. Vous n'êtes qu'un parasite, d'une engeance pire que les Wraiths. Vous me dégoûtez !  
Il le lâcha et s'éloigna, en proie à une grande agitation.  
- Ça ne règle pas votre problème, fit Kavanaugh. Je suis toujours là, je parle toujours. Et vous ne pouvez pas me tuer aussi facilement que vous le prétendez.  
- Ça reste à voir, rétorqua Sheppard, si furieux qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ses propres mots. Vous avez saboté cette chose. Elle aurait pu tous nous tuer, mais vous n'en aviez rien à faire ! Rien du tout ! Nous n'existions plus pour vous. Il n'y avait plus que vous et votre saloperie de haine !  
- Ce ne sont que des mots. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche; un lâche qui protège un taré !  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. John dégaina son arme et fit volte-face, braquant le canon noir vers Kavanaugh. Celui-ci sourit.  
- Toujours des mots, de l'esbroufe !  
La balle qui suivit cette phrase passa si près de sa tête qu'il en sentit le souffle brûlant contre son oreille. Soudain, Sheppard sentit une main sur son épaule.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, John, fit McKay.  
- Je sais, répondit-il sans lâcher son arme.  
- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, parce que ce n'est pas votre combat. Tous les deux, on peut se sauver l'un l'autre de toutes les situations, face à n'importe quel ennemi qui en voudrait à nos vies. Mais on ne peut pas éliminer quelqu'un de notre propre espèce parce qu'il est devenu fou.  
Il posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.  
- Ce n'est pas votre combat, répéta-t-il. Il menace de révéler mon secret ? Qu'il le fasse après tout, si ça l'amuse ! Mais je refuse que vous deveniez un véritable meurtrier pour me protéger.  
A force de pression, de persuasion, il sentit le bras de John céder sous ses doigts et s'abaisser lentement vers le sol.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On le donne en pâture aux Wraiths ou on le renvoie sur Terre ?  
- Heu, renvoi sur Terre, suggéra Calvin d'une voix hésitante.  
La crise de rage de Sheppard lui avait donné des sueurs froides, suffisamment pour qu'il demande sa mutation.  
- Le Dédale arrive dans deux jours. Vous êtes prêt à rentrer ?  
- Ras-le-bol de fricoter avec des gens comme vous. Je rentre directement sur Terre, à condition que l'incident du réacteur ne figure pas sur mon dossier.  
- Vous me prenez pour un magicien ? Fit John. Vous avez failli faire sauter la moitié de la cité. Il en sera forcément fait mention quelque part.  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'écrire que c'est de ma faute.  
- Vous êtes encore plus lâche que je ne le croyais.  
Il rengaina son arme.  
- Dégagez de ma vue et allez préparer vos bagages. Cadman, ayez l'amabilité d'accompagner ce garçon... et de veiller à ce qu'il la mette en veilleuse.  
Le lieutenant fit la grimace.  
- Je crains de ne pas réussir à garder mon calme avec lui.  
- Je n'ai rien entendu Cadman. Vous êtes libre de vous énerver quand vous voulez et sur ce que vous voulez. »  
La porte se referma sur les deux jeunes gens. Sheppard porta son regard sur le scientifique.  
« Il faut en parler à Weir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il n'y a qu'elle qui a le pouvoir d'effacer le nom de Kavanaugh de cette lamentable histoire.  
- Ça ne me plaît pas de céder au demi-chantage de Calvin.  
- Certes, mais comme ça nous serons définitivement débarrassés de ce raseur.  
- Qui nous dit qu'Elisabeth sera d'accord ?  
- Je crois qu'elle sera ravie de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Et de toute façon, Rodney, il faudra bien qu'elle le sache un jour. C'est elle le chef ici.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa bénédiction.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais elle sera heureuse de l'apprendre de votre bouche plutôt qu'au détour d'un bruit de couloir. On ne sait jamais après tout. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Carson ? Je peux te voir ? Ça urge.Rodney venait d'entrer précipitamment dans son bureau et fermait la porte. Le médecin abandonna ce qu'il faisait pour se tourner vers son compagnon.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Nous venons d'avoir une... discussion à huis clos avec Kavanaugh.  
- Ça y est ? C'est réglé ?  
- Calvin accepte de rentrer sur Terre, à condition qu'on oublie son rôle dans cette malheureuse histoire.  
- Attends, je ne comprends rien. Tu peux t'expliquer s'il-te-plaît ?  
Le Canadien reprit son souffle.  
- Kavanaugh menaçait de crier sur les toits que nous sommes ensemble, sauf si on lui fichait la paix. Finalement il est OK pour retourner sur Terre, mais à une condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Il veut que le rapport ne mentionne pas qu'il est à l'origine de l'explosion du réacteur, pour avoir un dossier vierge.  
- Impossible. Elisabeth n'acceptera jamais ça.  
- Peut-être que si, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'elle sache pour nous deux.  
Le médecin secoua la tête.  
- Attends, attends... Si on ne veut pas que tout le monde soit au courant, il faut mettre Weir dans le bain ? C'est ça le deal ?  
- A peu près, oui.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici alors ?  
McKay avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de calme. Il s'assit sur le rebord du bureau et regarda son ami.  
- Parce qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je voulais te demander ton avis, te demander si tu étais pour cette idée ou pas.  
- Il semblerait qu'on ait pas vraiment le choix, grimaça Beckett.  
- Si, on l'a. Peut-être que Kavanaugh ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution.  
- Tu veux prendre ce risque ?  
Non il ne le voulait. Pas foncièrement en tout cas. Carson le savait bien. Mais il lui savait gré d'être venu partager cette décision avec lui.  
Il observa son compagnon en silence. Rodney était celui qui, d'entre eux deux, craignait le plus les révélations au grand jour. L'étalage de sa vie privée sur la place publique le briserait sans doute. Peut-être que dans l'avenir... Mais on était dans le présent pour l'instant, alors pas de spéculations.  
- On ne va pas jouer avec le feu.  
Beckett fit pivoter sa chaise vers le scientifique et se leva.  
- Va voir Elisabeth. Apprends-lui ce qu'elle doit savoir. C'est quelqu'un de confiance, non ? Nous n'avons pas plus à la craindre elle que John après tout.  
- Et si elle réprouve ?  
- Elle est assez intelligente pour garder ça comme une simple opinion personnelle.  
Il se rapprocha.  
- Merci Rodney.  
- Merci pour quoi ?  
- Tu aurais pu aller tout dire à Weir immédiatement. Mais tu es venu me poser la question avant, me demander si j'étais pour ou contre. Tu... Ça me prouve que pour toi, je compte dans cette histoire.  
- Évidemment que tu comptes. Quelle idée !  
Carson secoua la tête en souriant. Sa naïveté était touchante.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, c'est vrai, mais je crois que c'est comme ça que fonctionnent les véritables duos.  
Rodney comprit enfin où il voulait en venir et esquissa un sourire, un peu ému.  
- Ça ne te fait pas peur ? Demanda le médecin.  
- Non, mais je suis un peu long à la détente, plaisanta-t-il. Si ça se trouve, dans six mois je serai terrifié.  
Beckett acquiesça sans trop de conviction. Rodney savait pourquoi. Il lui prit les mains.  
- Un jour j'y arriverai, je te le promets. Un jour ce sera moi qui irai les voir pour leur dire qui je suis et avec qui je suis.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je voudrais juste que tu n'aies plus peur, que tu te sentes bien, que tu aies confiance.  
Le Canadien se pencha en avant et prit les lèvres de Carson entre les siennes un instant.  
- J'ai confiance. J'ai confiance en toi, en John, en Cadman aussi et en l'avenir.  
- Qu'est-ce que Cadman vient faire là-dedans ?  
- Je t'expliquerai. »  
Puis pour couper court aux questions existentielles de Beckett, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau, histoire de l'empêcher de réfléchir.

« Alors messieurs ? Le résultat de votre petite entrevue ?  
John et Rodney regardèrent le Dr. Weir avec l'expression de deux gosses pris en faute. Finalement, ce fut le militaire qui prit la parole.  
- Kavanaugh est d'accord pour rentrer sur Terre dès le prochain voyage du Dédale. Mais il y met une petite condition.  
- Une condition ? Il n'est pas vraiment en situation de poser des conditions.  
- Bah en fait, si.  
Sheppard regarda son ami qui comprit que c'était son tour.  
- Avez-vous noté que tout le monde ignore quelles étaient les motivations de Kavanaugh lorsqu'il a agi ?  
- Vous faire du tort, non ?  
- Ah, ça !  
McKay lui balança un coup de coude pour le faire taire.  
- Elisabeth, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir sur moi, pour plus tard et pour comprendre toute cette histoire.  
- Quoi donc Rodney ?  
Elle avait toujours ce visage calme, ce regard bienveillant. Le scientifique pria pour qu'elle l'ait toujours dans quelques secondes.  
- Eh bien voilà. Je.  
Oh bon sang ! Ce que c'était dur !  
- Je suis homosexuel.  
Aïe aïe aïe ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir été lamentable. La phrase était tombée, dure, sans fioritures. Son regard ne s'était pas détaché de celui de Weir, et il put y lire son étonnement. Mais sa réponse fut tout aussi surprenante que sa révélation.  
- Je suppose que c'est ça qui a rendu le dr. Kavanaugh complètement fou ?  
Les deux hommes n'en revenaient pas. Elisabeth eut un petit rire.  
- Je ne suis pas une imbécile. Depuis le début John semblait vous couvrir comme un grand frère, surtout en emmenant le dr. Kavanaugh à part tout à l'heure. J'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça, et que le colonel Sheppard était au courant. Et puis, une simple histoire d'ego ça me semblait trop léger pour une machination de cette ampleur.  
Elle se pencha en avant, souriante.  
- Bien. Et quelles sont donc les conditions de notre brave Calvin ?  
- Il accepte de rentrer sur Terre sans rien dire de ce qu'il sait sur Rodney, à condition que le rapport ne fasse pas trop mention de son rôle dans cette histoire.  
- Quoi ? C'est impossible. John, vous savez bien que je suis obligée de mentionner son nom. Nous le sommes tous les deux.  
- Il n'a pas dit d'effacer son nom, juste... d'oublier le côté "machination diabolique et irréfléchie". Techniquement c'est réalisable. Il suffirait d'écrire qu'il travaillait juste dessus... innocemment.  
- En gros, il désire avoir un dossier vierge. Il faut juste effacer sa tendance maladive à mettre tout le monde en danger par fanatisme. Rien que ça !  
Elle se tourna vers McKay.  
- Rodney, vous en pensez quoi ?  
- Eh bien.  
Le Canadien hésita. Mais Elisabeth n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse. Elle pouvait la lire dans ses yeux. Rodney était terrifié. Bien sûr, cela ne dura que l'espace d'un instant, mais Weir comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à tout dévoiler, qu'il avait peur, qu'il voulait rester en paix. Alors elle décida de prendre sur elle, totalement. Des dizaines de fois McKay leur avait sauvé la mise, sans jamais rien dire, sans rien exiger d'autre que de pouvoir râler un peu tous les jours. Il était temps d'inverser les rôles, de s'acquitter d'une partie de leur dette.  
- C'est d'accord.  
Un instant, Sheppard cru avoir mal entendu.  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est d'accord ! Répéta-t-elle. Je vais rédiger mon rapport dans ce sens. Je m'entretiendrai également avec le Dr. Kavanaugh. Je pense que votre rapport est déjà prêt ? Fit-elle à John.  
- Euh... Il n'attendait plus que votre feu vert.  
- Alors allez me le chercher. Allez, filez !  
Le colonel fit trois pas en arrière et sortit du bureau avec précipitation, enchanté du dénouement. McKay se prépara à le suivre quand Elisabeth lui fit d'une voix douce:  
- Rodney ?  
Il se retourna.  
- Tout ça ne change rien pour moi. Vous êtes et vous serez toujours un homme précieux, et un ami.  
La pression se relâcha un peu dans sa poitrine. Ses lèvres parvinrent enfin à esquisser un sourire.  
- Merci.  
- C'est le dr. Beckett, c'est ça ?  
- Comment... ?  
- Un et un font toujours deux, Rodney. Il y a trois mois vous avez embrassé Carson. Il y a quelques jours, c'est lui qui vous défendait envers et contre tous. Maintenant vous me confiez que vous êtes homosexuel... Je suis plutôt douée en synthèse d'informations.  
- Oh oui. Vive les diplomates ! » Fit-il, soulagé.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Radek ! Où est-ce que vous avez encore mis les notes sur les débits d'énergie !  
- Étagère numéro 5, tiroir 3 ! Soupira le Tchèque.  
- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas laisser les choses toujours à la même place, une fois pour toute ?  
- Un jour peut-être, répondit Zelenka à bout de nerfs.  
McKay était imbuvable ce matin-là. Ça avait commencé à l'arrivée au labo, à huit heures, et depuis trois heures ça n'arrêtait pas. Il tournait en rond, tempêtait, vérifiait quinze fois les mêmes choses. Son sens du détail frôlait la frénésie, et si lui semblait infatigable, Radek était déjà sur les rotules.  
- Bonjour messieurs !  
L'arrivée joyeuse du colonel Sheppard empêcha Zelenka de sombrer dans la déprime. Le jeune homme déposa deux tasses fumantes devant les scientifiques, accompagnées d'une boîte de beignets.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Ça, c'est la plus grosse réserve de sucre transportable de tout l'univers. Colis spécial du Dr. Beckett, avec ce petit message à Rodney disant que s'il continue à se stresser sans rien manger, il le mettra sous piqûres de glucagon pour le restant de ses jours. A suivi une allusion à l'aide que je serais peut-être obligé de lui apporter pour vous y contraindre, mais je n'ai pas tout compris.  
McKay fit la grimace.  
- Merci monsieur le coursier.  
Il saisit un beignet et se dirigea vers l'étagère numéro 5. Radek soupira profondément, soulagé que Sheppard soit là pour calmer son fougueux collègue.  
-Ça ne va pas, Zelenka ?  
- Si. Je suis juste à bout de forces. Depuis ce matin ça n'arrête pas, fit-il en désignant Rodney du menton. Il est insupportable.  
- Ah, c'est vrai que vous ne savez pas.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi ?  
John observa son ami qui se battait avec plusieurs dossiers, le beignet coincé entre les dents. Il eut un sourire malicieux.  
- Le Dédale nous a prévenu de son retour. C'est aujourd'hui que la sœur de Rodney doit arriver. »

* * *

Alors... Ceux qui me détestent après ce que j'ai fait Kavanaugh, levez la main !  
Bon... Soit ils sont timides, soit y'en a pas. De toute façon les absents ont toujours tort. bon, ok c'est peut-être pas très réaliste. Mais comme je l'ai écrit au début, j'ai vraiment bloqué un moment sur cette scène de dispute. Un calvaire !

Bon, une petite interro pour rigoler: que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver quand la soeur de Rodney sera sur Atlantis ?

Le chapitre est tout prêt, bien au chaud. Et je le dédicacerai au lecteur qui trouvera la bonne réponse. Oui, bon... je sais, c'est pas le top comme récompense. S'il veut que je lui envoie une boîte de chocolats, l'aura qu'à me donner son adresse, na !

A bientôt !


End file.
